


一盾御三鐵

by rastar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原創】【Avengers】一盾御三鐵(半PWP，盾鐵Steve/Tony4P，Tony自攻自受)背景：電影的earth-199999宇宙，但小蜘蛛已經加進Avengers，這文是IM3上映前寫的，就不要吐槽絕境的問題了。大綱：漫畫主世界616宇宙的Tony，和動畫世界earth-8096的Tony一起掉到了電影世界earth-199999，而現在有三個鐵人和一個隊長，So…警告：盾鐵4P，Tony自攻自受，電影版Tony總受，雖然是PWP但前面還是有一段搞笑劇情





	1. Chapter 1

「第八大道上有一群牛仔在狂奔！」Hawkeye的一個回報災情，超級英雄的工作就是這樣，天曉得紐約為什麼會出現一堆奇怪的黑洞，然後吐出奇奇怪怪的東西。

「Hawkeye，神盾已經發現了那些西部牛仔的時空洞，把他們趕到第八大道與47街的路口。」Steve命令道，Hawkeye聽令的射出一支音爆箭把馬嚇往他所要的方向。

「報告，史前恐龍在第六大道作亂。」Natasha邊踹倒一隻想咬她高跟鞋的迅猛龍。

「目前還不確定牠們是從哪個蟲洞來的，請盡量控制不要讓他們破壞建築物，Iron Man，去幫Black Widow處理恐龍。」

「英雄救美嗎？沒問題，隊長！」Tony的回答，贏得Natasha的一聲嗤笑和眾人的噓聲。

「Hulk旁邊都是小蟲！」Hulk正在對身邊古代巨型蜻蜓揮拳，對於打不到那靈活的東西他感到有點火大。

「Hulk把牠們弄到那個洞裡面就行了，Oh，不要，好吧，這樣也是可以。」Hulk終於抓住最大的那隻蜻蜓，然後把牠往Steve指的那個黑洞丟過去，抓到第一隻後，之後的變得容易許多，雖然說被Hulk抓住的蜻蜓凶多吉少，最起碼他們回到自己的時空了，Steve羞愧的想。

「眾多海底巨大生物出現在時代的三角！」Thor說，他正在玩巨型的打烏賊活動，玩的不亦樂乎，街道上到處都是黑色的墨跡。

「Thor，不要玩了，快把他們送回去！」天空中飛來Iron Man裝甲對Thor說，Thor這才一錘一個把巨型烏賊送回黑洞。

「大夥們，誰來告訴我一下，那些在百老匯亂跑的十五世紀貴族們是演員吧！」Spider Man蹲坐在路燈上，看著跑過去的人群。

「Spider是的，那些是演員，你是沒看到他們手上的Stark-Phone嗎？把他們引導到大樓的地下室避難去吧。」Iron Man開心的說，如果沒有發生甚麼傷害的話，這樣的場景還挺像遊行的，他帶領小蜘蛛帶領人群去避難。

終於復仇者們把大多數不屬於這個時代的東西送回他們自己的時空，而到處亂開的黑洞也全部消失不見，現在街頭只剩下神盾的人員在收拾殘骸，嚴格來說沒有復仇者的事了。

「Tony你可以順便帶我回大廈嗎？」Steve對著通訊器問。

「No problem, cap!」Tony歡快的聲音在公用頻道響起，Steve發出一聲愉快的笑聲，同時遭到其餘眾人的撻伐。

金紅相間的盔甲降落在Steve面前，還沒等Steve有任何動作，又傳來一個盔甲落地的聲音，另一架Iron Man盔甲落在了Steve的左後方，Steve戒備的抓起盾牌，而最先落地的盔甲則是舉起了衝擊砲對準了那個盔甲，對方也擺出一模一樣的姿勢，氣氛頓時間嚴肅了起來。

這時候第三架Iron Man盔甲停在Steve右後方，三架盔甲圍繞著Steve形成一個包圍圈，三架盔甲都將衝擊砲指向對方。

「把面罩打開，Tony。」在風暴中心的Steve冷靜的命令道，雖然難掩他語氣中的驚恐，老實說他現在最想做的事是，把手摀住臉再拿開，說不定他會發現自己其實正躺在床上，而出現三個Tony的事情是一場離奇的夢。

「先說，Cap，我才是正牌的Tony！」在Steve正前方的Tony說，面甲在他說話的同時滑開，這個Tony的前額留了奇怪的兩搓小劉海，而且他的眼睛顏色淡到近乎是金色的。

「才怪，你這個冒牌貨！」站在Steve左後方的Tony指著正前方的那個大吼，Steve回頭一看，棕色眼睛棕色捲髮，果然這樣的語氣才是他的Tony。

「又來了。」右後方的Tony說，語氣中有一股濃濃的無力感，他的眼睛是藍色的，就跟Steve自己的一樣。

真正感到無力的是被三個Tony圍在中間的Steve，他看著有小劉海的Tony和他自己的Tony在吵嘴，而自己卻絲毫插不上話。

「要不要我載你回大廈？反正他們發現我們不見後就會跟過來了。」藍眼睛的Tony提議到，他非常快的接受了他身處異世界而他另外兩個同位體，顯然正因為他們是同位體而互掐的這個事實。

Steve再望了一眼對罵的兩人，對著藍眼睛的Tony點了點頭，藍眼睛的Tony也很乾脆的闔上面罩，一手攬住Steve的腰往復仇者大廈飛去。

在互掐的兩個人發現Steve居然跟著第三個Tony一起飛走了，便停止幼稚的行為追了上去。

至於在一旁看好戲的其他復仇們。

「聯絡的上Reed嗎？」穿著路人捐獻的褲子的Bruce問正按著耳機的Natasha。

「他們全家負波帶度假去了。」Natasha掛掉通訊，撥了撥頭髮將耳機遮住回答。

「那巴斯德大廈可說是暢行無阻啊？Tony自己應該可以搞定平行時空機吧？」Spider Man坐在被恐龍弄翻的計程車殘骸上，抬起一邊眉毛奇怪的問。

「我想我們還是晚點再告訴他們吧。」Clint一手斜靠在Peter的肩膀上，笑得一臉賤樣。

Peter深自反省，加入Avengers是不是讓他走上了一條不歸路？

+++

藍眼睛的Tony和Steve最先降落在大廈平台上，藍眼睛的Tony在看到大廈的同時吹了聲口哨，附上一句「這個我還蠻有品味的嗎！」的自我吹噓。

在他們到達的幾秒之後，另外兩個Tony也抵達了平台。

「你們不能穿著裝甲進去。」這個世界的Tony說到，隨即用絕境病毒表演了一場變身秀，他裝甲下是最常穿的黑色背心和牛仔褲，另外兩個Tony的臉色變了。

一直和Tony鬥嘴，有著小劉海的那個，手動脫下了裝甲，期間這個世界的Tony還一直嘲笑他落後，居然沒有裝絕境病毒，搞的小劉海Tony拿盔甲的部件砸他，這個世界的Tony靈活的閃過，並且躲到Steve身後對著小劉海Tony做鬼臉。

小劉海Tony在盔甲下穿的是一件黑藍色的打底衣，緊身的設計讓這個世界的Tony為他吹聲口哨，而小劉海Tony瞪了他一眼。

「我欣賞我自己的身材有什麼不對？」這個世界的Tony一臉你能拿我怎麼辦的臉。

當小劉海Tony拆完自己的裝甲後，藍眼Tony卻完全沒有動作，其他三人有些疑惑的看著他。

「嗯，可以幫我找些衣服嗎？」藍眼Tony。

「你是全裸操作裝甲的嗎？」Steve驚訝的問。

「不，當然不是，只是……奈米打底衣是貼身設計的。」

「他的也是貼身的啊？」這個世界的Tony指著小劉海Tony說。

「比那個更貼很多。」藍眼Tony說。

「Jarvis去拿我的衣服吧！」這個世界的Tony揮揮手。

「Sir,我想這位異世界的Sir沒有辦法穿下您的服裝，目前這位Sir可以穿的只有Rogers隊長的衣服，但可能會稍大一些，請問需要我拿過來嗎？」Jarvis的語氣中帶著調笑，而小劉海Tony和Steve看了藍眼Tony和Tony之間，然後動作一致的笑了。

這個世界的Tony氣憤的衝到藍眼睛Tony面前。

「可惡，我不准你俯視我！」Tony跳上前去攬住藍眼睛Tony脖子，把他壓下來，藍眼睛Tony覺得自己非常無辜，長得比較高又不是他的錯。

「Jarvis請去拿吧，我的衣櫃裡應該有些沒穿過的衣服。」Steve緩過氣來說。

「好的，Rogers隊長。」Jarvis回應。

最後Tony還是讓藍眼Tony穿著裝甲走進室內，很快的衣服就由Dummy送過來，藍眼Tony脫去裝甲，露出裡面的金色打底衣。

「這身衣服真是醜爆了，你怎麼會穿這個？」Tony毫不掩飾他的厭惡，小劉海Tony身為三人中唯一沒有施打絕境病毒的人十分乖巧的閉嘴。

「金子的傳導速度是最快的，可以減少我和裝甲之間的操作時間差，更何況它可以收回到我的骨骼空隙中，你沒穿任何打底衣才叫人奇怪。」藍眼Tony回應。

「我才不用那個，絕境病毒可以讓我和裝甲直接同步。」Tony語帶鄙視。

「我該怎麼稱呼你們？總不能都叫Tony吧？」眼看他們又要吵起來，Steve連忙打斷。

「Tony這名字是我的，誰都不准跟我搶！」這個世界的Tony立刻說。

「Call me Anthony.」藍眼睛的Tony馬上搶答。

「那我怎麼辦？我不想叫Edward那樣怪透了。」小劉海Tony抱怨。

「你可以叫Stark，這樣有人朝我們大吼STARK或是需要Mr. Stark去開董事會的時候你就可以去了。」Tony開心的說到。

「那就Edward吧。」小劉海Tony, Edward說到。

「好了，現在你們好好聊聊天，然後等Reed他們一家回來，你們就有平行時空機可以回去了，我現在要……」Tony還沒說完被Steve拖到一邊談話。

「Tony你不能把你的同位體帶回後就拍拍屁股走人。」Steve一本正經的說。

「為什麼不行？我最起碼把他們帶回大廈而不是留給神盾去研究啊？再說我看不出他們有哪裡需要我的陪伴。」Tony雙手抱胸一臉無奈。

「也許你在更深入了解他們之後，你們會成為朋友的。」Steve真誠地說。

「Hum, I don’t think so.」(哼，我可不這麼認為)

「總之你要在他們兩個待在這世界的時候看住他們，你也不希望他們在你不在的時候溜進你的實驗室吧？」

「他們當然不可以那樣做，我的實驗室可是有最高級的生物密碼鎖……」

「他們就是你，Tony，你覺得他們會突破不了你設計的鎖嗎？現在，去陪著他們，我先去洗個澡，馬上回來。」

「被Steve趕回來了？Steve一如往常的固執。」Anthony對Tony調笑。

「笑屁啦！其他世界的Steve也固執的像頭驢嗎？」Tony回嘴。

「「Of course！」」Anthony和Edward同時說到，三人同時爆出大笑。

「說起來，Anthony你為什麼好像一點都不驚訝身處異世界？」Edward從大笑中緩過來問到，Anthony剛剛的反應比他快多了，好像一點都沒有心理障礙似的。

「我曾經掉去過一個平行世界，那裡的人都是三頭身，而且都只有四根手指，我在那簡直就是巨人。」

「這樣很好啊。」Tony有些嘲諷的說，他還是不爽，為什麼他是三人中最矮的一個。

「不，那裡的隊長有著非常神奇的幽默感，總之上帝保佑我不是再掉到那個世界，我會被逼瘋的。」Anthony誇張的說。

這時候其他的復仇者也回到了大廈，Natasha和Bruce直接回去洗澡了，Peter和Thor正在挖冰箱看看有什麼吃的，Clint看到三人和平的坐在一起就忍不住嘴賤了一下，他其實沒惡意，但嘴賤可是他的天性。

「你們坐在一起真像是失散多年的兄弟，當然Tony是最可愛的”小哥哥”。」Clint衝著Tony微笑，Tony微皺眉正想反駁，卻被另外兩人搶先。

「看來有某個人十分羨慕我們的兄弟之情呢？」Edward用那種甜膩膩的關懷語氣說話，Tony和其他復仇者驚訝的看著這一幕，正在為自己倒牛奶的Peter沒注意到牛奶已經溢出了杯子外。

「想必是某隻在幼年沒有得到足夠溫暖的小鳥，現在正在忌妒呢！」Anthony也用噁心膩人的語調回應，驚訝的Thor弄掉了剛微波好的炸雞。

「那應該怎麼辦才好呢？」Edward假裝疑惑的問，順便眨了下他的眼睛，發現牛奶流到自己褲子上的Peter連忙把紙盒擺正，努力的找抹布。

「我們應該辦幫他辦一個歡樂的生日派對讓他重溫孩提時光。」Anthony應到，那表情似乎真的開始盤算如何幫Clint舉辦個會讓他被所有人恥笑一生的派對，Tony微笑，這兩個傢伙還真是好玩。

「千萬不能忘了可愛的壽星帽，還有通知整個神盾局和Nick Fury，我想信他們一定很願意來參加這麼溫暖又可愛的派對的。」Edward假裝開心的雙手相擊，Tony想像了一下Clint穿著紫色的羽毛大鳥裝，頭頂白紫條紋的壽星帽，坐在一個上面用糖霜寫著”Clint我們都愛你，祝你生日快樂” 巨大的蛋糕前，Tony腦海中想像的畫面已經讓他笑了出來。

三倍的嘴砲Tony，這實在是人間地獄，看到Clint逃走，Edward和Anthony有默契的擊了個掌。

「嘿，你們有興趣參觀我的實驗室嗎？」Tony提議。

+++ 

然後三人移步到Tony的實驗室，展開了一長串常人無法理解談話，話題從平行空間理論一直到AC/DC樂團的新歌曲調無所不包，三個Tony對於有人可以跟上自己的思維和說話速度這一點都感到十分開心，最終話題又繞回到復仇者身上。

 

「Tony你們這個世界的復仇者人好少。」Edward說，不過Tony的裝備倒是很不錯。

「那你們的世界是什麼樣子呢？」Tony好奇的問，雖然他的注意力完全放在Anthony的裝甲材質上。

「我們還有黑豹、蜂女，蟻人一開始元老成員，之後退出了，但又成為黃杉俠後又回來，我們還曾經差點解散過，那時候隊長被外星人綁架了，幸好他最後回來了，順便一提，我們還曾經阻止行星吞噬者吞掉地球。」Edward邊說邊順便拍拍給他的來扳手的Dummy的爪子，惹得他高興的原地轉圈圈。

「瞧你那幸福的小樣子，那你和你的Steve呢？」Tony問，看Edward一開始和他對峙的樣子，他應該有和他那個世界的Steve在一起。

「很好啊，我們才剛交往沒多久，不過Pepper總是抓到我在開會的時候在紙上塗鴉小愛心。」Edward笑得一副人生贏家的樣子

「我真羨慕你們。」一直默默不語的Anthony說。

「你和你們那個世界的Steve不是一對嗎？」Tony奇怪的問。

「情況有點複雜，還發生了一些其他事。」Edward和Tony同時停下手上的工作看著Anthony。

「意見不合鬧分手？」

「算是吧，我們為超級英雄註冊法鬧了起來， Steve前女友Sharon被人控制殺了他，然後他又復活，然後就是外星人入侵，總之，我們現在應該算是處於尷尬期吧。」Anthony無奈的攤手，另外兩人又低下頭去繼續自己的研究。

「我的Steve的脾氣又臭又硬。」Anthony感嘆到。

「那你為什麼還愛他？」Edward問。

「因為他又臭又硬。」Tony頭也不抬的代替Anthony回道，三人同時爆出大笑。

「他的確很硬但是不臭，戰鬥後的汗臭不計，那別有風味。」Anthony抹掉大笑後的眼淚，這句話又引起另外兩人的竊笑。

「你們在說什麼？笑得那麼開心？」Steve就在這時端著四人份的晚餐走進實驗室，看到裡面是愉快的氣氛而不是互掐的模樣，讓他也沾染上了笑意。

「Oh, Steve你不會想知道的，今天吃什麼？親愛的。」Tony丟下手上的玩具，去幫Steve把桌上的東西推到一旁露出可以吃飯的空位，Anthony和Edward走過去對餐盤裡的東西感到好奇。

「Oh~~ How Sweetie!」Anthony發出一聲感嘆，他的Steve可從來沒有把飯端下來陪他一起吃這麼貼心的舉動。

「西班牙燉飯，米粒全熟，蝦子多放，不要花枝，白酒要1986年份的。」

「我愛死你了。」Tony走到他面前給Steve一個火辣辣的熱吻，他的甜心怎麼可以這麼可愛？連他隨口抱怨的事情都記得那麼清楚，Steve把Tony抱起來和他接吻，說真的，這是不錯的開胃菜。

Anthony和Edward則是拿起他們的那份開始吃，順便讓Jarvis計時他們兩個可以親多久。

在兩分三十四秒的時候Tony才和Steve分開，或許是因為氧氣不足，但更可能的原因是因為Tony咕嚕嚕叫的肚子。

「這真的很好吃！」Anthony吃了一口後驚嘆的說。

「謝謝。」Steve道謝，他很喜歡別人覺得他做的東西很好吃。

「這是你做的？太不可思議了，我以為是Jarvis做的，你的手藝真是太棒了！」Anthony毫不吝嗇的誇讚Steve，讓Steve的臉又紅了起來，Anthony真的覺得這個Steve實在是甜心到家了。

四人愉快的邊笑邊吃，吃完後Anthony和Edward為了感謝Steve分別在他的臉頰上留下了一個吻，而Tony當然是再次舌吻了Steve，這次Steve紅到脖子去了，趕緊拿著餐盤離開實驗室，要不然他就要再另外兩人面前撲倒Tony了。

「Tony你還沒說你的事呢？」Edward改為研究Anthony的盔甲，順邊問到。

「現在是要繼續開心歷路程分享大會嗎？好吧，我們這世界的Avengers剛組成沒多久大概一年多吧，雖然現在很甜蜜，但我和Steve剛認識的時候挺火爆的，他老是拿我爸來跟我比較，那該死的陰魂不散的老頭。」Tony說。

「「「我最討厭他把我跟我爸混為一談！」」」三人同時翻了白眼說，然後又因為同時相同的動作而大笑。

「說起來我們的共同點真的比不同點更多。」Tony摀著肚子說，剛吃飽這樣做真的不太舒服。

「同意。」Anthony回應。

「不能同意更多。」Edward說。

「那麼，我有個想法需要你們兩個配合，有興趣聽聽嗎？」Tony帶著一個惡作劇似的微笑說。

+++有些煞風景的警告：雖然說Tony是總受，但也是有他上人的描寫+++

訓練完後的Steve從浴室走出來，身上只圍了一條簡單的浴巾，頭髮還濕淋淋的滴著水，水珠沿著Steve的壯實的胸膛和紋理分明的腹肌一路滑落至人魚線，最後落入浴巾之下。

Steve用另一條毛巾擦乾頭髮，舉起的手好像是在展示那完美的手臂肌肉，Steve的臉頰因為熱氣而微紅，如同Steve最愛的紐約像顆蘋果，禁忌之果，甜美而誘人。

最起碼我是抵擋不住那種誘惑，Tony放下平板電腦想。

Steve略微驚訝的發現今天Tony不用他催促就乖乖提早上樓，看到Steve的表情Tony笑了，從床上起身抱住Steve，頭親暱地靠在Steve的頸窩處，在如此近的距離下就算不用四倍的嗅覺，Steve也可以聞到Tony身上的味道，混合了咖啡、金屬、機油還有男士古龍水，如此怪異，如此Tony。

「怎麼了？」Steve問，任由Tony把他拉到床上坐下，通常Tony是不會出動抱他的，意亂情迷的時候除外，不過目前這個擁抱的撒嬌意味更勝於慾火焚身。

「我今天表現得很不錯吧？」疑問句，卻用肯定句的語調，Tony抬起頭眼神閃亮亮地來看著他，Steve現在知道Tony是在討賞了，但他確實沒料到Tony會和他兩個同位體成為朋友，Tony今天表現的確實很好。

「答應我一個要求，然後我會給你一個驚喜。」Tony微笑，棕色的大眼睛靈活的轉了轉，向Steve宣告著「我正在想一個壞點子，但是這會很好玩的，所以你就答應我吧！」，Steve失笑，他喜歡Tony這麼孩子氣的時候。

「這個要求不會傷害到其他人吧？」Steve微皺眉問，Tony偶爾會有控制不了分寸的時候，他可以點都不希望有人因為Tony的計畫而受傷。

「當然不，大兵，計畫的參與人只會有我跟你，地點會在臥房或是浴室，而時間是從你答應的那一刻……」Tony把Steve壓倒在床上並抓住他的頭髮給了他一個火辣的熱吻，Steve在Tony的口腔中品嘗到晚飯和咖啡混合的味道，Tony的鬍子弄得他有點癢，但他很快地為Tony靈活的舌頭分了心，他舔過Steve的牙齦引起一陣戰慄，隨即惡作劇得逞般的縮了回去，這激起了Steve的好勝心使它追逐過去。

親吻直到兩人全身發熱才停止，「……anytime you want.」Tony微喘的把話說完。

「Well, I agree.」Steve愛極了Tony現在這副樣子，他怎麼可能不答應這樣子的Tony，Tony幾乎全裸的跨坐在Steve身上，黑色的背心背剛才的親吻擠壓的有點皺，Steve有種錯覺，覺得小藍燈的轉速因為剛才的親吻而比平常還要快，Tony最自傲的風流鬍子上甚至還沾了點剛剛接吻留下的銀絲，Steve伸手抹去那些痕跡。

聽到Steve答應Tony笑得一臉詭計得逞的樣子，Tony彈了兩下指，臥室的門應聲而開，Edward和Anthony走了進來。

「Tony！」Steve又驚又怒的大叫，壓制住自己想要把床單拉到身上的少女行為，見鬼的Tony到底想幹嗎？

「每一個我，甜心，你應該問清楚的。」Tony坐在Steve身上壞笑，Anthony和Edward則是坐在床的兩側看著Steve，Steve因他們兩個那種「不要把我趕走」的眼神感到挫敗，他知道自己不會拒絕的，他沒有辦法拒絕Tony的那種眼神，就算他們不是他的Tony。

「你真瘋狂，Tony，你是個瘋子！」Steve說，他怎麼能赤裸的面對他的渴望？他怎麼能讓那些邪惡的性幻想成真？

「多謝誇獎，那你答應了？」Tony親在他的嘴角上，氣息噴灑在他的嘴唇，Steve沉默地望著他。

「沒有什麼好猶豫的，我們都是Tony，我們都是一樣的。」Anthony看出Steve的搖擺不定，在Steve的耳畔蠱惑道，那比他的Tony更低沉的嗓音還有輕含他耳垂的動作都讓他渾身戰慄，Steve知道Anthony的話不對，但他卻無法反駁。

「這不會傷害我們的，我們都想要這個，而你也是。」Edward輕聲說，他拉起Steve的手放到自己的翹臀上，並且握著他的手狠狠揉捏著自己的臀肉，不可思議的柔軟，直到Edward不小心露出一聲呻吟，Steve才像是碰到火一般反射性地彈開。

「你答應了。」Tony肯定的說，Steve紅著臉卻無法否認，因為他在揉著Edward翹臀的時候就硬了，還坐在Steve身上的Tony自然感覺的到，Steve正隔著Tony的牛仔褲輕輕摩擦。

Steve對此的回應是給Tony一個熱吻，Tony則把Steve那條根本沒作用的浴巾扯掉，露出他傲人的陰莖，Tony從Steve身上退到旁邊，在Steve沒有搞清楚的情況下，三人伏下身，Edward將Steve的陰莖全部含下去，他似乎沒有預估好Steve的長度大小，一下子戳到了自己的會嚥，Edward反射性地把它吐出來。

Steve敏感地感受到那瞬間的緊緻，他的陰莖好像又更硬了幾分，Edward嗆咳出淚，但不服輸似乎是Tony們的天性，他緩過氣來繼續含著Steve，不過他這次學乖了，只是含住最前方用舌頭靈活的舔舐著，儘管如此Steve的尺寸還是讓Edward的臉頰凸起一塊。

Tony和Anthony則是舔著Edward沒有辦法吞下的部分，Tony偶爾會用上牙齒輕輕的碰它，因為Tony知道Steve愛死了那危險的感覺。

 

「SUCK IT, TONY!」Steve閉起眼，他的聲音有點像是囈語，卻是不擇不扣的命令句，或許他已經把這件事當作一個荒唐的夢。

「Don’t teach your grandmother how to suck your eggs.」Tony稍微退開來說，Edward和Anthony聽到這句雙關語也同時笑了出來，而Steve是有些害羞得臉紅了，他最喜歡Steve這表情，簡直是對他技巧的最佳讚美。

Steve把手插到Anthony的頭髮中拉扯著他柔軟的髮絲，Anthony有時會吸Steve的陰囊，Steve沒有辦法用言語去描繪那古怪的快感，Steve只能說如果Anthony再來幾次他就要丟臉的早洩了。

他們是如此相似，卻又決然不同。

被三個如此優秀的男人包圍著、服侍著，Steve的虛榮心和羞恥心同時破表了，他的僅存的理智告訴他讓他們起來別弄了，但他野獸的那一面卻只想操他們三個的嘴。

「Enough！」Steve的全身現在比Iron Man的盔甲還要鮮艷，他得要用上他全部的冷靜才不至於失控的傷害他們。

三人玩夠了紛紛離開Steve身上，他們心知肚明撩撥一下Steve沒問題，但真正把Steve惹毛了待會就沒戲可唱了，這還不是重頭戲呢，頂多只能算是序曲。

Steve坐起身將Tony的黑色背心脫掉並且親吻他的反應堆附近的皮膚，Tony的緊身牛仔褲則被Edward和Anthony拉掉，沒有人否認Tony才是擁有全宇宙最讚屁股的那個。

他們讓Tony跪趴在床上，Anthony揉捏著Tony的臀瓣連帶著調皮地拍打它，讓它發出淫靡的打擊聲，火熱的痛感讓Tony呻吟出聲，但Tony還是為了Anthony這個舉動回過頭去瞪Anthony，雖然說這除了讓Tony自己看起來更惹火外毫無助益。

Anthony道歉似的去舔Tony的肛口，Anthony用舌頭去戳刺周圍的皺摺，惹得Tony發出欲求不滿的哼哼，Anthony順應Tony的意思，手將Tony的臀瓣分開，用自己的舌頭操他，兼用牙齒輕咬周圍皺摺。

Tony可以感覺到Anthony的舌頭在體內，雖然沒像手指那般深入，但靈活度是手指遠遠比不上的，Tony一手緊抓著身下的床單，另一手撫慰著自己滴著前液的陰莖。

「對，就是那裡，用力，Anthony你真懂我。」Tony閉起眼忍不住大聲呻吟，他正在被自己用舌頭操，有什麼比這個更瘋狂的嗎？這和Steve做的感覺完全不一樣，害羞的Steve總是不敢嘗試太多，雖然說他的四倍力量很讚而且調教處男的感覺超好，但和Anthony的絕妙技巧比起來還是不同。

與此同時Steve正在親吻Edward，他承認Tony發出的歡愉聲音讓他有點忌妒Anthony，Tony從來沒有在他舔他的時候發出那種聲音過。

「不要嫉妒嗎！他有你沒有的技巧，你有他沒有的……」估計是他渾身醋意讓Edward感覺到了，他撩開自己的藍黑打底衣，張開手臂對Steve擺出了一個邀請的姿勢，「……四倍體力啊！」Edward打趣道。

Steve接受這個邀請，伸手幫Edward除去外衣，露出裡面的精瘦胸膛，Steve的手摩擦過Edward的乳頭，而它們敏感的立了起來，Edward為Steve拇指的觸感而戰慄，拜血清所賜Steve的手沒有太多的疤痕，卻也不至於像女人那麼柔軟細膩，僅僅只是貼著胸口就讓人感受的它的強而有力。

Steve的手沿著Edward的腰線往下，Edward也比Tony高，Steve想到這開心的露出笑容，Edward看到後咬了Steve的肩膀一下，提醒Steve現在跟他做的人可不是他的Tony。

Steve給Edward一個抱歉的眼神，隨後把Edward的貼身褲子連同內褲脫掉，Edward抱住Steve的脖子，大腿色情的磨蹭著Steve的側腰，Steve伸手到床頭想拿潤滑劑，Edward伸手到背後的枕頭堆下，直接拿出潤滑劑給Steve，順便拋了個媚眼給Steve，接著張開大腿方便Steve的下一步動作。

Steve用手擴張著Edward的後穴，同時放任Edward在他的頸部留下吻痕，反正幾分鐘後就不見了，更何況Tony的媚叫讓他不斷分心，Tony絕對是故意的。

Tony跟Steve做愛時通常很吵，Tony喜歡在Steve耳邊說下流話，大多時候Steve會被Tony的話弄得面紅耳赤而無法反駁，最後Tony就會得到他想要的，更多更快更狠的衝刺，Steve會把那些他無法用言語表達出來的化為動作施加在Tony身上，這就是為何Tony樂此不疲的原因。

但現在Tony說下流話的原因真的可能就是因為他太爽了而已，Anthony甚至還沒有真正上他呢，他只是用舌頭就讓Tony全身大汗的趴在床上一臉快射出來的樣子，Anthony無疑也是一個性愛高手。

Steve被肩膀的一陣刺痛拉回神，Edward一臉無辜的張大眼睛看著他，這真的是Steve的錯，誰也不喜歡上床的時候床伴嚴重走神不是？Steve用另一隻手抹去沾開Edward唇上的血珠，讓它化成口紅一般把Edward的唇染紅，一想到那是他的鮮血就讓Steve覺得Edward既邪惡又性感。

Steve去吻Edward的唇，他嚐到自己鮮血的味道，同時他抽出擴張的手指，換上自己的陰莖頂在Edward的入口輕輕戳刺著，每次都只進入一點，好讓Edward適應他的大小。

但此時Edward卻稍微推開他，Steve不明所以的看著Edward，Edward指了旁邊Tony和Anthony所在的位置，在Steve沒注意到的時候，Anthony已經堆好了枕頭堆讓Tony趴在上面，Tony背對著他們，岔開雙腿露出他被Anthony舔的水潤光澤的屁眼。

Edward將自己挪過去跪在Tony身後，並且同時握住Tony興奮的快要爆炸的陰莖。

Tony才沒那麼不濟，只被人用舌頭上就高潮，他只是快要高潮了而已，被Edward握住前方的時候他哼了兩聲，但那聲音因為剛才的喊叫而有些嘶啞。

Edward將自己的陰莖埋入Tony被徹底潤滑的候穴，Edward似乎深知哪裡是他的敏感點，一擊擊中Tony的前列腺，讓Tony發出一聲長長的呻吟，Steve被那聲音弄的心癢癢的，他有些驚訝他們為何要這樣做，直到Anthony拉著他，將它引導到Edward身後他才明白。

「我……我，這真的是太……」Steve為他們的想法感到驚訝，不得不說這時代也變得太多了。

「來嗎！Steve你就嘗試一下吧，這很舒服的，你不喜歡的話停下就是了。」Tony對Steve喊話，這就像毒販在對天真的孩子說的一樣，「試一下吧，如果你不喜歡隨時可以走人」，但事實是什麼呢？孩子染上毒癮，而毒販收穫錢財，皆大歡喜，才怪。

Steve覺得自己跟Tony在一起後在某些方面越來越沒下線，三個Tony更是如此，他可以體會Clint說他們聚在一起是人間地獄的說法了，他們都是惡魔，慾望的魔鬼，而他是個被魔鬼引誘著毫無招架之力的凡人。

Steve終究是凡人，他拜倒在自己的慾望和Tony的蠱惑聲之下。

 

Edward覺得自己快被撕裂了，不僅僅是因為Steve傲人的尺寸，那確實比他的Steve還大上那麼一點，不過相差無幾，還因為Tony柔軟彷彿有自我意識的內部，這比他試過的任何一個人要好，不論男女皆然。

Edward被前後夾擊的快感弄得頭暈目眩，他的前方被火熱包裹著，他的後方被另一個火熱充實著，他所能想到更刺激的事是，給予他這些快感的兩人甚至還是一對情侶，但其中一人是他的同位體，另一個世界的他自己。這樣悖德又弔詭的事情沖昏他的腦袋，他只能呆愣著隨著Steve的節奏而動作， Steve前進他前進，Steve後退他也後退，就像一艘隨波逐流的小船。

 

Tony被Edward壓得有些喘不過氣，但真正的原因可能是Anthony塞在他喉嚨裡的陰莖，在引導Steve進入Edward後，Anthony就繞到最前面來，讓他舔他的東西。

那傢伙居然還穿著Steve的衣服，也就是說現在貼在他臉上的是Steve的褲子，但那東西的熱度還有形狀可跟他的Steve不一樣，Tony抬頭瞪了Anthony一眼，好吧，看在Anthony剛剛把他舔的很爽的份上他認了，但他真的沒料到Anthony是那麼大，長的高就算了，這還……Tony才不承認他忌妒了。

 

Anthony在最前方觀看他一手促成的局面，他喜歡這種感覺，事情在他掌握之中的感覺，他們就像一部完美的機器，在他的巧手之下，流暢的運轉，他拉扯Tony柔軟捲曲的棕髮，為Tony的哼聲感到滿足。

他也喜歡Tony在把他含進去之前那種不服輸的眼神，不爽、暗中較勁、忌妒，各種複雜的東西全部都融在那個眼神中，但Tony最後屈服於自己的慾望，這就是Tony，絕對不會虧待自己的Tony們，Anthony從Tony眼中看到自己，不僅是實際上的，更多的是心理層面。

過度自信，覺得一切都在掌中；過分自卑，覺得自己一無是處。絕頂聰明，卻同時愚昧無知。總愛在他人面前表現的光鮮亮麗；私底下老是自己躲起來舔舐傷口。

他們是如此相似。

但Steve使他們不同，不能否認，這個世界的Tony和他的Steve相處的極好，安撫、送晚餐、他的Steve還答應了陪他們玩這個瘋狂的遊戲，Anthony不想讓自己看起來像愚蠢悲哀沒人要的妓女。

但他絕對無法否認，當Steve答應的那一刻，他心中升起的不只有性奮和高興，還有強烈的妒意。

為什麼他的Steve會對Tony那麼好？而我的Steve卻對我……

Anthony不願再去思考這個問題，那太複雜，為何不沉倫在眼前的聲色之中就好？這美好的使人忘懷一切。

他挺動下半身，將Tony的口腔當成了性器官，事實上那的確很像，溫暖、柔軟、富有彈性，更讚的是Tony因為想跟他較勁所以使盡了渾身解數來舔他，Anthony喜歡這種良性競爭，一人獨大的感覺雖然不錯，但有個值得忠敬的對手來陪他玩那更好。

Tony會在他抽離的時候吸氣，在他插入的同時Tony柔韌的舌頭也隨之捲上來，讓他有種他是插在某種神奇的自動收縮的陰道中，他愛死這樣了，有時Tony的手還會伸到下面去蹂躪他的陰囊，那是他剛剛對付Steve的招式，Tony證明了它的高智商在情事方面還是非常有用的，很快的學走，並且用來對付他這個老師。

Anthony的氣息越來越不穩，他已經不像剛開始那樣一臉得意的站著，而是有些腿軟的靠在床頭櫃上，Tony知道Anthony快要到了，他可以從Anthony抽插的頻率上升得出這個結論。

Anthony到了最後關頭，他雙手緊抓著Tony的頭髮，把他的頭僅僅按到自己的下身上，射在Tony的喉嚨裡。

Anthony射精的時間不長，但也夠Tony難受的了，因為Anthony最後按住他的頭的動作，他的精液有些嗆入氣管，導致Anthony放開他後Tony忍不住咳嗽，這動作牽動了他的肉穴也忍不住緊縮。

快要到達頂點的Edward因為這刺激而猛烈衝刺，緊緊壓著Tony的前列腺達到高潮，然後氣喘吁吁的趴在Tony的背上。Tony被這突如其來的快感擊中，自己狠狠撸了幾下也射了。看到Edward疲憊的樣子，Steve很體貼了拔出Edward體外自己動手射了出來。

所有人都還停留在剛才的激情中，久久未有人一語。

+++

「你好重。」Tony把還趴在他身上的Edward推下來。

「那是你太小隻了。」Edward翻到一邊癱在床上反諷回去，高潮的餘韻讓他不想動彈。

Tony哼了兩聲沒有正面回應Edward的話，只是整個人坐到了Edward腰上，把Edward的雙手緊扣在身後。

「你好重，甜甜圈吃太多了嗎？快從我身上滾下去。」Edward抱怨，想翻身把Tony弄下來卻被Tony壓制住，絕境病毒帶給Tony的可不只超快恢復力而已。

「現在是誰太小隻了啊？」Tony在Edward耳邊吹氣道，看Edward像隻翻不過身來的烏龜樣子讓他很爽。

「幼稚鬼。」Edward無奈的翻白眼，乾脆放棄反抗，反正Tony無聊了就會自己放開。

「彼此彼此。」Tony露出口大微笑，看Edward沒有其他反應，自討沒趣的從Edward身上下來。

「要是我有23對染色體現在就慘了。」Tony躺在Edward身邊，擠眉弄眼的對他說。

「你們世界的染色體不是23對嗎？」Edward用手撐起頭慵懶地看著Tony，沒準有可能，誰知道這裡的人類是不是什麼變異種。

「難道你是嗎？我沒看到你有兩個洞啊？我只是在諷刺你沒有戴套子。」Tony故意睜大雙眼裝出一副驚訝的樣子，Edward這才明瞭他上當了。

「我懂了，我們都有22對體染色體和X還有Y性染色體各一條，停止這個話題。」Edward翻了個白眼，轉過頭去看Anthony和Steve聊天。

「為何？在打炮的同時打科學嘴炮是我的夢想啊！你不能剝奪我的夢想。」Tony把Edward的頭掰回來，還頑皮地用手去扯Edward的臉皮，逼得Edward只能看著Tony。

「那你為何要挑生物遺傳學而不是我們都擅長的機械電子？」把Tony搗蛋的手拍掉，Edward坐起來調整剛剛趴的枕頭堆，弄成更適合躺的樣子斜靠上去。

Edward頭往後仰，露出線條優美的頸部線條，有些微濕的頭髮被他擼到腦後，修長雙腿伸直，表情愜意的像是在夏威夷的海灘上做日光浴，好像再給他一杯馬丁尼就可以去酒吧勾引美人了胸肌帶有薄汗，在燈光下閃亮亮的，就像他發明的新元素那樣漂亮，Edward的膚色比Steve黑多了，Tony這樣想，突然覺得有些口乾舌燥。

「你想聊那個也行，我可以用矢量脈衝力場讓床頭櫃裡的東西飛到我手中。」Tony緊貼到Edward身邊，手指在Edward的胸肌上亂畫一通，最後沿著Edward的乳頭周圍畫圈，偶爾用拇指去彈中間的深褐色的乳頭，聽到Edward舒服的輕哼，Tony變本加厲的玩弄起來，用食指和拇指夾住Edward的乳尖輾動，這成功使得Edward呼吸加速。

「喔，小傢伙，你彈盡糧絕了嗎？」Anthony伸手去摸Tony還沒完全恢復戰力的陰莖，他不介意給Tony來個手活或口活讓他恢復元氣，雖然他還是比較想在體驗一次Tony緊緻誘人的秘處，但他剛剛上過了，現在換Tony上挺公平的，Edward有些猶豫。

「我很抱歉，但現在鬆掉的傢伙可不是我喔！怎麼樣？Steve的尺寸夠大吧！」Tony的手指伸到Edward的後面，撥弄著Edward被Steve充分開發過的後穴，Edward發出呻吟，才高潮完沒多久的內壁十分敏感，他閉上眼屁股不禁隨著Tony的手指微微擺動，享受Tony手指在壁上刮搔所帶來的快感。

「Incredible, invincible, and inapproachable. But I prefer to your amazing ass!」  
(不敢置信的、無堅不摧的、無可比擬的，不過我還是比較喜歡你那令人吃驚的屁股。) Edward似是回味無窮的舔了舔唇，笑的一臉蕩漾，就算他的性致被Tony上來了，但嘴上可不能認輸。

「感謝你的讚美，但現在不是時候。」Tony回以假笑，移到Edward兩腿間，抬起Edward的左腿扛道自己的肩上，Tony彎下腰親吻Edward敏感的大腿內側，偶爾夾帶幾個噬咬或留下用力吸吮的吻痕。

Edward自己擼動著勃起的陰莖，在Tony咬他的時候大聲叫到「Yes, just do it !」讓Tony在自己身上留下更多牙印，最終Tony來到底部，但卻直接略過Edward的挺立，而是轉到還留著Steve精液的後穴，Tony試探性地舔了兩口，真的嘗到了Steve的味道「我男朋友的精液在別人的屁股裡」這古怪的認知讓Tony皺起眉，「又奇怪又火辣」Tony心想。

因為剛剛才接受過Steve，Edward的後穴還很鬆軟，雖然沒有像是Tony所調戲的「鬆掉了」，但Tony的確毫不費力的一插到底，Tony準確的擊中Edward的前列腺，惹的Edward急促地叫了一聲。

Tony把Edward的腿從肩上放下，讓Edward自己纏住他的腰方便他動作，Edward碎碎念，但在Tony給Edward幾次總是「擦邊打」的戳刺後，Edward罵罵咧咧的照做了，Edward的雙手甚至攬上Tony的脖子，把他們倆拉得更近。

Tony雙手撐在Edward的頭兩側，勾起一個痞痞的微笑，Edward同樣回以痞笑，兩人交換了一個有Steve精液味道的吻，它嘗起來像綜合水果，有些微甜。

在親吻的同時，Tony也賣力的動起腰，展現他以前當花花公子的最大技能，雖然疏於練習，他的甜心不太喜歡在下面，但這種事就像騎腳踏車或游泳，一旦學會就絕對忘不了，Tony的賣力還是給兩人帶來極大的快感。

Tony的右手伸到兩人中間握住Edward的勃起，用和挺進相同的頻率撫慰著這個被冷落的小可憐，還用拇指玩弄Edward的包皮。

Edward覺得自己是身在太平洋上的小船，只能被動地接受暴風雨的侵襲，卻還是張開雙臂去擁抱狂風暴雨所帶來的一切，快感的海浪拍打在小船上使Edward只能隨之擺盪。

到後面Tony也亂了章法，他像野獸般地大吼一聲，快狠的撞擊著Edward，Tony啃上Edward的頸側，射在Edward體內，幾乎是同時的Edward也達到高潮，把兩人的腹部射的一蹋糊塗。

高潮時Edward的手伸到Tony的背後，劇烈的快感讓他忍不住在Tony的背上留下一道道抓痕，但抓痕在絕境的作用下很快就結痂癒合，只留下淡淡的粉紅色痕跡。

Tony和Edward緊緊抱在一起喘氣著，等待過快呼吸心跳的平復，等兩人都緩過來後他們起身去找另外兩人。

+++

「為什麼不脫掉衣服？」Steve看著衣衫完好的Anthony有些不解。

「為什麼要脫掉？我喜歡這樣，你的氣息圍繞在我身邊，就好像你本人緊緊擁抱住我不會放手一樣。」Anthony回答，笑得極為燦爛，但笑意卻沒有傳到眼睛裡。

Steve不知道Anthony和他的Steve發生了什麼事，他也無法插手那些事，他能做的只有把Anthony攬過來親吻他的額頭。

Anthony愣住了，雖然他對這個世界的Steve是多麼溫柔有所認識，但顯然不夠，落在額頭上的親吻？當他小孩子嗎？Anthony咬緊下唇，要自己不要為了這種愚蠢的小事哭出來。

「Hey, Good Samaritan, don’t do that, just sex?」Anthony說，他可受不了這些，調情很好、性很好，但愛情可就不妙了，他一點都不想要捲進這種麻煩裡。

Steve沒有說什麼，他不能代替那個Steve給Anthony他真正想要的，Steve親吻Anthony的脖子，把手伸進白T下，撫摸Anthony的胸肌，不得不說這個Tony的身材真得好極了。

Steve想把他的衣服脫掉，好親吻他的胸肌，但Anthony不肯配合脫下上衣，他轉過身自己脫下了褲子，T-shit的下緣剛好足夠遮住他的屁股，美麗誘人的景致，有誰可以拒絕這個？

Anthony背對著Steve但又回過頭看他，他知道他這姿勢是如何美妙，說實話他也覺得自己矯情了，誘惑？他知道Tony在Steve眼裡就是天生尤物，但他就是想給Steve最好的，Steve永遠值得最好的。

Anthony靠在後面那散發著溫暖的胸膛上，享受Steve充滿力量的手臂撫摸他胸前，同時在他扭自己乳頭的時候發出呻吟，這個Steve真是太太太過溫柔了，如果是他的Steve的話，他如果不聽話不脫衣服，他的Steve絕對會生氣，然後他就會直接把衣服撕碎，就算他穿的是價值上萬的名牌西裝也是一樣，再來他就會重重的咬他、吻他，把他操的渾身青紫下不了床，但他還是要起身去開什麼該死的記者會，然後再一次因為勾引記者而被Steve操透。

他們之間的性愛從不溫柔，沒有憐憫，只有不要命似的互相索取。

Anthony回憶著他的Steve，同時用下巴蹭著Steve細緻的脖子，他的Steve最喜歡他這樣做了，不知道這個世界的Steve是不是也一樣呢？

Steve從背後抱住Anthony，Steve的手又伸到前方擰了Anthony的乳頭，成功贏得Anthony的呻吟，Steve另隻手拿來潤滑劑，讓Anthony趴在枕頭上抬高屁股，好讓他開拓，但Anthony卻為這個漫長的過程感到不耐煩。

「別那麼溫柔，大兵，別忘了我可是無堅不摧的鋼鐵人。」要求這個Steve和他的野獸一樣直接撲上來是不可能的，不過他也不用這麼細心吧！又不是生孩子還搞什麼開三指嗎？

Steve瞪大了眼看著他，Anthony懷疑自己是不是把剛剛想的全部都說出來了，老天爺，他就是管不住自己的嘴。但Steve最後只是把他的頭掰過來和他舌吻而已，然後他丟掉潤滑劑，而且Anthony所期待的大傢伙也蓄勢待發的頂在的臀瓣上。

感謝老天爺他沒搞砸這一切，Anthony在心中想，並且在Steve把自己推進來的時候發出嘆息，看來不管是哪個世界的Steve都一樣大，這點倒是非常美妙，Steve嘗試了一下，很快就找到最能讓Anthony興奮的位置，四倍速的學習能力也超讚。

Anthony準備試一下哪些Dirty Talk才能讓這個世界的Steve更賣力，他是科學家，他當然有著無與倫比的實驗精神，但這小計劃卻被剛跟Edward滾完一圈的Tony打斷了。

Tony過來跟他接吻，他口中的味道詭異極了，Anthony忍不住皺眉，這傢伙絕對是故意的，看到他的表情，Tony完全的被娛樂了，Tony笑起來的時候眼角有魚尾紋，我老的時候會不會也像他那樣？

Anthony把腦中奇怪的想法拋諸腦後，因為Tony的手正在他和Steve摸索，在Steve插入的同時繼續加入手指擴張他，Anthony搞不懂Tony為何要來搗蛋。

「這跟計畫的不一樣。」Anthony不太高興的對Tony說。

「Sure. I’m Tony Stark. I make it better.」(當然，我是Tony Stark耶，我讓它更好！) Tony用一種唱歌的語調說，Anthony認出來那是Hey Jude的調子，不過說真的，不適合，他那糟糕的幽默感到底是哪來的？

Steve巨大的陰莖還在他體內抽插，而Tony當然沒放過他，老實說他真的很久沒完這個了，畢竟他的Steve可是個食古不化的老古董，他從來都不欣賞他的那些高科技玩具，連試一下的機會都很少有，就算有，也僅限正常用途的那種玩具。

Anthony深呼吸，努力調適自己去接受那腫脹感，老實說他也真的不年輕了，柔韌度等各方面也不像他在大學時那麼好，在Tony擴張至三根手指(當然還要加上Steve的尺寸)的時候，他被Steve從背後抱著坐起來。

好吧，真的被開三指了，沒關係，我等下就會報復回來，Anthony有些無奈地想。

Anthony正面朝著Tony，而他蓄勢待發的傢伙則頂在他和Steve結合的部位，Steve早在抱著他坐起身的時候停下動作，等待他男朋友的進一步指示，我被一對情人同時上了，這想法真辣，Anthony胡思亂想著，努力將自己的注意力從預期的疼痛上轉移。

Tony的手撐開Anthony的後穴，同時將龜頭塞進那硬擠出來的小縫中，Anthony的額頭在冒冷汗，而且前方完全的萎了下去，他一絲快感也無，就是痛，純粹的痛，他好像要被人從內部撕裂開了，這就是生孩子的感覺嗎？幸好他不是女的，喔，天啊！他回去後會感謝天下的母親的，她們是怎麼承受這個的？這比施打絕境還要痛苦上百倍！

Anthony發出壓抑的尖叫，但Tony不為所動，堅持的把自己全部塞進去，其實最粗的前端進去後就好多了，不過那過度的充盈感讓他十分不適應，他從來就沒有這樣被填滿過。

「你還好嗎？」他身後的Steve擔憂的問。

「再給我一些時間。」Anthony滿頭大汗的說，他努力深呼吸，警告自己不要咬緊牙根，不然容易傷到自己，Anthony閉上眼睛，失去視覺的感擾後他可以感受到私密處那些更細微的東西，比如說他們兩人在他體內的陰莖，上面的血管一跳一跳的，他知道那兩個人忍的也很辛苦。

「可以了。」Anthony說，他沒有像最初那麼疼了，而且一直僵持在那裡也不是什麼好方法，Tony靈活的手指纏上Anthony的陰莖，他正在努力讓他感到快樂。

Tony和Steve一前一後的動起來，看來他們的良好默契可不侷限在戰場上，Anthony很快就感受不到被暴力撐開的痛苦，他現在只覺得他在駕馭兩隻不聽指令的野馬，他們把他頂的分不清方向，他可不是什麼西部牛仔。

快感從脊髓上行到大腦，他的手胡亂的想要抓住什麼來支撐自己，Tony握住了Anthony的手，他死死的抓著，好像是溺水者抓住身邊唯一能漂浮的東西，那的確是，過多的快感要將他淹沒了，Anthony全身大汗，純白的T-shit變成半透明的黏在他身上，頭髮也濕漉漉的滴著水珠。

不知情的人絕對會以為他高潮了，但他還沒有射，只是也離那不遠了，Anthony的陰莖站的筆直，瀕臨爆發的邊緣，他覺得自己再感受著女性的多重性高潮，每當他以為自己到頂峰時，那兩個人又會把他推到更高的地方去。

Anthony的呼吸變得急促而且沉重，他的腳趾圈起來，雙手環住Tony的背，在他身上留下抓痕，他不受控制的翻白了眼，OH MY GOD，他好像真的看到了天堂，天堂是強烈的白光和他的Steve對他露出毫無芥蒂的微笑，美好的想讓人掉淚。

Anthony繳械在自己和Tony身上，Steve和Tony也先後射在他的身體裡，三人又溫存了一會才分開。

這下Anthony不得不把Steve的衣服給脫下來了，它全部汗濕了，黏膩膩的貼在他身上，前面還沾了他自己的精液，這也不能帶回去當紀念品了，或許可以跟Steve要另外一件？這很有可能，Tony才不會在意區區幾件衣服的錢。

Tony從他身上下去後就立刻被Edward拖到一邊上了，Anthony完全可以理解Edward的感受，看著另外三個人玩的盡興而自己卻被晾在一旁，那滋味一點也不好受。

Tony因為剛剛高潮而沒有精力反抗Edward，好吧，其實Anthony說不準，畢竟Tony看起來蠻享受被上的樣子，這讓Anthony想起了他自己的報復計畫。

Anthony讓Edward換個姿勢，變成了Edward仰面躺著，而Tony對面他坐在他身上的樣子，Anthony拿過潤滑劑，他其實不想為這個小混蛋潤滑的，誰叫他剛剛欺負他來著，不過他的正牌情人就在一旁看著呢，大有「你不幫他就換我來的架式」，Anthony只好乖乖擴張Tony。

+++(前面加了兩個句子，在小黃圖那邊跟Anthony和Steve初次那邊)

Tony當然是故意不跟Anthony說他的計畫的，因為這樣Anthony才會照他所想的來上他，別以為他看不出來Anthony參加這個瘋狂點子的原因不過就是想正大光明的和他的Steve來一發罷了。

Tony當然知道，他也理解Anthony想這麼做的原因，因為Anthony的Steve是位又臭又硬的老頑固而他的Steve是位甜美可人的甜心，就算知道原因Tony也不會讓Anthony的計謀得逞。

他要的可比他們輪流來發一發更多，就只有那樣沒意思，他要他們同時上他，兩個人，或許三個同時，但這必須看Steve會不會答應他的要求。

Tony趴在Edward身上，Anthony的手指在擴張他，熟悉的布滿粗繭的手指，跟他自己的一樣，Tony一直覺得他和Anthony比較相像，比起Edward的純良無辜起來，Anthony和他都有著糟糕的黑暗面、風流史、還有絕境病毒。

但是Anthony沒有一個好Steve，Tony會幫他的，但這可不是指要他把自己的Steve讓出去，肯定有別的方法，他總是有更好的點子。

在Tony思考對策的同時，Anthony已經退出他的手指，換成他的陰莖抵著他，說實話Tony雖然有些害怕但期待卻是遠遠大於恐懼的。

他沒這樣玩過，就連最瘋狂的時候都沒有，那時候他甚至還不知道他兩邊都可以，Tony有些暗自後悔，他失去了多少樂趣啊，但換個角度想，如果失去這些樂趣的代價換來的是他的甜心，那一切似乎又變得非常值得。

Tony抑制不住自己的思緒，興奮和緊張同時佔據他了他的中樞神經，可預期的疼痛、以及不可預期的快感，通常情況下Tony討厭未知，但他不討厭接下來即將發生的事。

疼痛有些討人厭，但還在可以接受的範圍內，說到底，他骨子裡就是個受虐狂，要不然為何就算穿上鋼鐵裝甲他還是時常把自己搞得傷痕累累。

他能感受到自己被緩慢的被撐開，Tony忍不住發出痛苦的低吟，皺緊了眉頭，額頭上被逼出了冷汗，Steve看到了連忙過來親吻他，然後用他柔軟溫熱的舌舔掉他的汗水，Anthony也停下動作，不再嘗試著硬擠進來，Anthony那靈巧的雙手伸到胸前在他的乳頭周圍畫圈，Edward的手則安慰著他因痛而萎靡的陰莖。

Tony對於自己像是眾人寶貝的對待感到受寵若驚，這可是個新奇的感受，童常人們可不會對他這麼好，通常他認為做愛是激情和刺激，但現在他覺得好像被包裹在一層柔和但溫暖的愛意之中，這樣也挺不賴的，Tony心想。

Anthony弄來了更多潤滑劑倒在Tony的屁股上，Tony可以感受到那冰涼的玩意隨著股溝下滑到了他現在最火熱的地方，Anthony用手指沾了潤滑劑伸進他還含著Edward的肉穴裡，雖然剛剛Anthony的陰莖沒能進得去，但也比最開始的時候鬆了許多。

Anthony的動作不快，像是害怕傷到他，看來Anthony雖然對他有所不滿，但卻不想將自己的痛苦加於他人之上嗎？Tony舔舔唇，在心中為Anthony加了不少分。

Edward最終還是受不了長時間不動，在Anthony放入第二根手指的時候，開始從下而上的頂弄他，Edward每一下都準確的擊中他的前列腺，Tony的喘息從痛苦轉變為愉悅，放鬆下來的肌肉也更方便Anthony動作。

Anthony又加了一根手指，Tony可以感覺到Anthony手指上那些粗糙的繭，明明是菁英階層卻有著藍領工人的手，就像他自己一樣，Tony笑出聲。

Anthony把那聲笑當作他準備好的表示，他抽出滑溜的手指，順便倒了更多潤滑劑在他自己的陰莖上，之後他對準Tony，而他的手則是和Edward一起握住了Tony，盡可能為他帶來最大的快感。

在Anthony終於進入他的時候Tony閉上眼發出一聲嘆息，疼痛，那是理所當然，但他也說過了他並不害怕疼痛，更多的是滿足，前所未有的充盈感，和生命力的最具體的表現，他人的血管在自己的身體裡跳動。

Tony感覺到一雙手正在輕柔撫摸著他的下巴，手指在他的唇上輕點，像是在敲門詢求進入的許可，他理所當然的張開了嘴，去舔弄它們，Steve的手指，毫無疑問，那些手指和他的舌頭追逐著，每當他用舌頭把它們捲起來的時候，卻又歡快的逃離，可惡而狡猾的手指，一點都不像Steve本人。

Tony睜開了眼，眼中除了性慾更有些瘋狂，那通常是他發現一個有趣問題的眼神，但現在他不自覺得的用上了它，或許那是因為它也代表了他感到最高度的愉悅。

Tony對上Steve的眼神，那雙蔚藍如天空的眼睛有著寵溺，就像是在看自家小貓在玩弄毛線球一樣，「我才不是什麼小貓。」Tony回以一個挑畔的目光。

「Give me more.」Tony說，他的聲音低沉而誘惑，他相信Steve知道他要的是什麼，Steve當然知道，他有些無奈的笑，然後站了起來，將他的陰莖湊到Tony面前。

「My during sucker!」(我最愛的棒棒糖啊！) 他的調戲成功讓Steve臉紅，他最可愛的小甜心。

Tony抬起頭將Steve含進嘴裡，是的，這超級瘋狂的，他正在被兩個自己操屁股，這瘋到足以排上的他的瘋狂事蹟排行榜，位於背著核彈進黑洞之上，但是絕對不會超過，搞上美國隊長並且邀請他來玩4P，後者絕對是他有生以來做過最瘋狂的事了。

瘋狂在他們之間流竄，或許Tony的DNA中就已經寫入瘋狂這個詞，無論Edward, Anthony還是Tony目前都只是陷入性慾的瘋狂野獸。

 

Edward很滿意現在的感覺，Tony的體內柔軟火熱，而跟Anthony的熾熱一起摩擦的感覺也很好，並不是說他能感覺到多細微的東西，像是對方陰莖上的血管脈動之類的，那絕對不可能的。

但Edward可以感受到Anthony的龜頭在他的住身上經過的感覺，就好像兩人的陰莖是被火熱的手掌緊緊握在一起。

Edward已經全身大汗，逼近高潮的邊緣，他閉上眼，嘴因為渴求更多的空氣而張開著，Tony把手放到Edward的嘴裡，按壓著Edward的舌頭，Edward從來不知道他的呼吸可以那麼急促，他毫無章法的挺動自己屁股，Tony知道Edward快到了，配合的收緊自己，Edward最後受不了這個刺激射了出來。

Anthony還沒到要高潮的階段，但他覺得Edward射出來時緊貼著他的陰莖抽動還有突然多出的潤滑液體的感覺非常新奇，他停下動作等Edward射完。

Edward結束後讓自己軟掉的部位從Tony身後滑出，他應該要覺得尷尬的，因為他是四個人裡面最早出來的，但他實在太累完全不想去思考這個問題，Anthony坐起身把Tony抱到自己的腿上同時他們下面還連著，Anthony的陰莖因為變化體位更深的插入Tony，Edward滾到一旁，看著Steve接替他的位置。

Tony的背靠著Anthony的胸膛，Anthony用架起Tony的雙腿，讓Tony朝著Steve做出門戶大開的姿勢，深色的陰莖挺立在褐色捲曲的毛髮中，下面的洞口含著另外一根巨大的陰莖，哪個GAY看到這幕不會血脈賁張，想提槍上馬，更何況現在被插的人還是他的男朋友。

Steve面對Tony跪坐著，用手扶著自己的陰莖對準兩人的結合部位小心翼翼的插入，Steve另外一隻手則是握住Tony的挺立給予刺激，在一旁休息的Edward聽到Tony發出模糊的呻吟，他隨即被Steve吻住，而Tony的手放到Steve的後腦勺來加深這個吻。

Edward半瞇著眼迷濛的看著他們，他們很美，這個念頭從他腦中跑過，在看它們三人時，Edward不會聯想到淫穢下流等詞彙，反倒是肌肉與線條的力與美這樣的詞語在他的思維上跳躍，或許古希臘先哲們崇拜美麗的男體是有那麼點道理，Edward隨後閉上了眼，他真的很需要休息，他真想看的話稍後再向Jarvis要錄像也不遲，反正Tony絕對是會在自己寢室裝攝影機的那種變態。

 

Tony感覺到自己在被Steve的龜頭一點點撐開，要容納下兩根差不多大的陰莖真的很不容易，喔，他錯了，Steve比Anthony更大，Tony忍不住發出難受的呻吟，隨即呻吟聲就被Steve的吻堵住，天啊，他愛Steve的天藍色狗狗眼，這個男人是怎樣才能在操他同時又讓人感覺到他是多麼純潔無辜？

他愛死Steve的眼睛了，更準確的說，他愛死Steve的一切了，天藍色眼睛、燦爛柔順的金髮、強壯有力的身軀，而這美好的一切都屬於他的，他忍不住把他們拉的更近一點，他喜歡Steve進入他的感覺，溫柔又緩慢的，好像在對待什麼易碎的物品，Steve每進入一小部分都會停下來等他適應。

等到Steve最終完全進入時，他們三個只是抱在一起感受彼此的心跳，Tony喜歡這種被兩個火熱的肉體緊緊擁抱的感覺，好像他是被珍愛的，被需要的，並且永遠不會被拋棄，他以後會時常回憶起這個時刻，他是那麼的放鬆又舒適。

Anthony先開始了小幅度的抽動，隨後Steve也跟著動作，不曉得是默契還是他們事先協商好了，總會有一人按壓到他的前列腺上，每一次的戳刺形成的快感似乎要把他淹沒了，他感覺他的牙根在打顫，他忍不住揚起脖子，大口喘息著，在Steve輕輕啃咬他的喉結的時候發出像野獸一般的嘶吼。

那聲音把Edward弄醒了，他湊過來，用手在Tony身上撫摸著，同時幫他打手槍，Tony最後在Edward擰他乳頭的時候射了出來，同時發出嘶吼，無意識的收緊後面的通道，Tony能感覺到Anthony和Steve也隨著他達到高潮。

他們喘息著，Tony往前靠在Steve的胸膛上和他耳鬢廝磨，而Anthony則是拔出他疲軟的陰莖躺在一旁休息著。

過了一會，Tony喘過氣，「我想要你們三個同時進來！」他用因過度使用而嘶啞的聲音說。

「不行，不可能，你會受傷的，Tony。」Steve立即反對他並且開始說教，Tony翻了白眼並且向Edward和Anthony投以求救的眼神，但是他們只是互看一眼然後同時大喊「「浴室是我的！」」，然後如同小孩子一樣衝下床往浴室跑去。

沒義氣的傢伙，Tony在心中想，同時又有些羨慕他們還有力氣用跑的，Tony的腳才剛踏上地面要準備站起來就覺得全身痠痛了，他剛要跨出一步就差點倒在地毯上，幸好Steve及時把他扶起來。

Steve堅持要抱著Tony去浴室清洗，Tony一開始挺不願意的，平常都只有他用裝甲公主抱Steve飛翔的份，他才不要被這麼娘的姿勢抱呢，但轉念一想，這可是刺激另外兩人的大好機會，遂點頭同意了Steve，Tony看Steve開心到狗耳朵和狗尾巴都快具現化出來了，有些忍俊不禁。

當Steve和Tony到達浴室的時候Anthony和Edward已經做過簡單的清洗，並且在按摩浴缸裡享受了。

「你們別搞髒池水。」Tony對正在接吻的Edward和Anthony說。

「你才是那個會搞髒池水的那個。」Edward吐他槽，並且幼稚對Tony吐了舌頭，之後他的頭往Anthony的胸膛靠過去，而Anthony的手自然的搭到Edward腰上，好像他們是一對愛侶，但他們不是，所有人都清楚這一點。

Edward和Anthony離開浴池把空間留給這個世界的夫夫兩人，他們走進淋浴間，想再來個沖澡，Edward站在了花灑下打開熱水，而Anthony在研究淋浴間門口的控制面板，Edward不確定Anthony按了什麼，但是突然間整個淋浴間的四面都變成了鏡子。

Edward看著周圍無數個自己，覺得很詭異又有點有趣，Tony到底有是要多惡趣味才會在浴室裝這種東西啊？但他現在可不想管這個，他只想趕快洗完澡去休息。

Anthony湊過來和他一起擠到花灑下，接過Edward手中的洗髮乳開始幫他清洗，Edward很享受Anthony的手在他的頭皮上按摩的感覺，那雙帶著硬繭的大手很清楚要在那些地方停留才讓他最舒服，Edward放鬆肌肉同時不由得發出像是小貓一樣的呼嚕聲。

Anthony聽到後笑了出來，Edward瞪他，但Anthony只是用柔情似水的藍眼睛溫柔地看著他，讓Edward有種Anthony是個溫柔的爸爸的錯覺，一想到Howard，Edward頓時覺得有點倒胃口，就算他缺乏父愛他也絕對不可能跟他爸上床。

Anthony也的確不會是什麼好父親，說他是一個大哥哥還差不多，在他幫Edward洗去頭上的泡沫的之後，他便朝著放鬆且毫無防備的Edward的臉噴水，Edward立即睜開眼，和他搶奪花灑，兩人在淋浴間玩鬧起來，Edward隨手打翻了放沐浴用品的架子，把東西弄了一地，Anthony沒有注意到腳邊的瓶子，不小心踩到的後果就是跌倒在地，而Edward也趁這個機會，坐在Anthony腰上壓制住他。

Anthony靠著鏡子坐起，而依然Edward坐在他的大腿上，慾望好像隨著親密的觸碰和上升的熱氣一起復甦，唯一可以讓Anthony稍微冷靜的是身後冰涼的鏡子，鏡子做了防霧處理，所以縱使裡面已經霧起繚繞，鏡中的人影卻還是那麼清晰。

Edward為了感謝Anthony幫他洗頭，現在正在幫Anthony洗澡，前提是如果一直停留在胸肌附近繞圈的動作算是洗澡的話，或許稱為挑逗更加合適，Anthony心不在焉的想著，並且驚訝他們兩個在經過剛才的那一場大戰之後現在還可以勃起。

Anthony的手搭上Edward的腰，Edward把沐浴乳遞給他，Anthony擠了一堆在手心，摸上Edward的陰莖，緩慢的撫摸著，而他自己的陰莖則是在Edward的股縫間磨蹭，他看向Edward的眼睛，卻讀不出來裡面的情緒。

 

Edward其實只是看著Anthony藍色眼睛看呆了而已，他想起那個同樣有藍眸的那個人，罪惡感不禁油然而生，他覺得自己做了壞事，但卻又忍不住繼續下去，就像不知足的貪食者，明明沒有感到飢餓卻控制不住想要吃的慾望，他則是控制不住想要造反慾望，或許不安分就是他的天性之一吧。

Edward傾下身吻住Anthony，他就是想要性，簡單歡愉，他讓Anthony的勃起滑入他已被開發的後穴，Anthony配合的緩緩擺動下身，溫和的磨蹭，讓Edward有種置身他的Steve懷抱的錯覺。

Edward望向他面前的鏡子，鏡子中反射了他身後另一面鏡子中的影像，他的背影，Anthony陰莖在他後穴抽插的情景，以及鏡中無數個他們，Edward可以看到那些影像中的自己迷茫的眼神，多麼奇妙的一個場景。

鏡子中的那麼多Tony，就像無數的平行時空，只要一點小改變就會出現分支進而形成的平行時空，就向他和Anthony，他們明明是同一個人，卻有這麼多不同之處。

Edward回過神來對Anthony微微一笑，為他的失神道歉，隨後吻上他的唇，首尾相連，他們還真像是一條銜尾蛇啊！或著是麥比烏斯圈，Edward突然想到，自己在做愛時不專心跑去思考科學相關問題，肯定是被這個世界的Tony給影響了。

Edward眨眨眼，提醒自己要專心，可不能讓Anthony覺得他是一個糟糕的性伴侶啊！給不同世界的自己留下這樣的印象給真不好，Edward主動搖晃屁股。

「你不該不專心！」Anthony拍打了一下他的臀部，響亮的擊打聲迴盪在狹小的空間裡，Edward告訴自己不該臉紅的，但他控制不了，天啊！他的Steve從來給不了他這個。

「那就讓我專心吧！」Edward舔了舔嘴唇，慾火真的被挑起來，他喜歡這個，而Anthony也知道，不管哪個宇宙的Tony都是被虐狂這個事實。

「你可沒資格命令我。」Anthony又在Edward屁股上來一巴掌，Edward可以感覺到那火熱的麻癢感，快感讓他收緊私處，引來Anthony的舒爽的呻吟。

「那可不，站起來。」Edward拉開Anthony放在他臀上的手，站起轉身，背對Anthony單手撐在鏡子上，另一隻手則是掰開自己的臀部。

「FUCK ME！」Edward側著臉說，他可以看到Anthony極度充血的陰莖，剛剛還在他體內的東西上面還沾了些白濁，不知道是誰的精液？可能是Tony或Steve的，也有可能是Anthony自己的，或是他們三個混合的，誰知道呢？今晚太多人操過他了。

Anthony的手抓住他的胯骨，幾乎用力到讓Edward生痛的地步，而這點讓Edward熱血沸騰，Anthony直接將陰莖刺入Edward，經過剛剛的大戰他那裡早就沒有一開始那麼緊，但是彷若有意識的收縮可以彌補這一點。

Anthony開始進攻，同時向逞罰頑皮的孩子一樣打Edward的屁股，他發現每次的打擊都可以帶來後穴的收縮，他們的性愛好真是驚人的相似。

「用力啊，你被榨乾了嗎？就這點能耐啊！」Edward在語言上挑釁Anthony，他可以從鏡子裡看到全身通紅的自己，還有背後的Anthony，透過鏡子他還可以看到Anthony正在擦自己的畫面，更荒誕不羈的是因為鏡子的角度關係，現在他們的周圍有著成千上萬的他們，每一對都交纏在一起，這可說是史上最盛大的性愛派對了。

Edward迷失在眼前的景象中，沒有注意到Anthony已經結束，直到Anthony幫他洗完澡他都還在恍神。

+++

「你覺得好玩嗎？」看到另外兩個傢伙識趣的走了後Tony問Steve，他自己也不太清楚他期待的答案是如何，如果Steve說好玩，代表Tony平時可能真沒能滿足可愛的老處男隊長；但是如果Steve說不好玩，也太不給始作俑者Tony面子了，好像間接承認他這個點子很爛似的。

Steve想了好一會才回答，在他思考的期間他只是用那雙寶寶藍的眼睛盯著Tony看，Steve偏著頭，滿臉就是說「你到底希望我如何回答你呢？」的模樣。

看他這副樣子，Tony覺得有種在欺負小狗狗的嫌疑，不，Steve不是小狗狗，他至少是成年的黃金獵犬，Tony在心底對自己吐槽。

「就某種程度上來說是的……」Tony聽到這心理覺得發涼，那不是的那些呢？覺得他們這樣做實在是淫亂犯賤欠操嗎？Tony希望Steve可別忘了他可是操的最快樂的一個啊！

「Tony，放鬆！我沒有任何要說你不是的意思。」感覺到Tony突然緊張起來的肌肉，Steve連忙安撫到，他把手放到Tony的肩膀上幫他按摩。

「那其他的部分呢？你後悔了？嗯？」Tony用輕挑的語氣說，好像這樣就能顯得他不在意Steve的答案，騙誰呢？他和Steve都知道他在意的要死。

「我不後悔，只是我不喜歡其他人碰你，但這又是你所希望的，我可以忍受。」Steve把Tony掰過來強迫他與他對視，Tony可以從他的眼睛中看到真誠，見鬼的，Steve是真的這樣認為。

「他們可不是其他人，甜心，而且你也碰了他們，可別忘記這一點。」Tony尖銳地說

「但是他們……他們不一樣，他們既是你又不是你。」

「喔，親愛的，我們還是不要浪費時間去討論這個話題了吧。」Tony打了個呵欠，自然得靠到Steve胸口，Anthony走出來時正好看到這一幕，頓時覺得心中有些隱隱的嫉妒。

等到四人最終清潔完後，他們一起離開浴室。

「Enough.」Tony疲憊地說。

「Finished.」Edward附議，同時揉揉太陽穴。

「The navy’s party over.」Anthony緊接著說，三人又同時大笑。

「What？」只剩Steve一頭霧水搞不清狀況，其他三人又是一陣笑。

「Well，我之後會幫你補這段的。」Tony微笑說，到時Steve的表現肯定會很精彩。

趁著他們說話的時候，Edward和Anthony已經爬上床，剛才濕的像魚市場的床單已經被Jarvis用機械手換掉了，Edward躺在特製大床的最邊，旁邊是正在調整枕頭的Anthony。

Tony很自覺的睡在Anthony的旁邊，他才不要給Anthony有機會勾引他的Steve，Anthony對Tony的小動作感到無奈，他才沒那麼飢渴好嗎！他拿枕頭輕拍了下Tony，而Tony也用枕頭拍打回去。

「你們兩個別玩了，睡覺！」Steve在Tony身邊躺下來說，他剛剛是怎麼覺得Tony成熟來著？

「「是。」」Tony和Anthony調皮地應了一聲，Edward甚至滾到Anthony懷裡貼著他的胸肌，他喜歡有人抱著他睡，Anthony為這個驚喜在心中笑開了懷，摟著Edward閉上了眼。

Tony看Anthony不陪他玩了，便也抓著Steve的胳膊迅速入眠了，Steve看著三個Tony安詳的模樣，不由得露出溫暖的微笑，他今天早上可沒料到會有這樣的事情發生啊，人生是多麼不可預料啊！

Steve閉上眼，懷抱著他的愛人沉入夢鄉。

 

+++

 

有鑑於四人昨晚充分的睡前運動和平時相比十分足夠的睡眠，Steve和Tony們很早就出現在廚房裡。

平日這時間點會出現在廚房的除了Steve，也只剩下還是可憐學生黨的Peter，Peter在看到他們四人一起進來的時候瞪大了眼睛，Tony們掃過他一眼，逕自走到咖啡機前排隊，他們的大腦在沒喝到咖啡之前是沒法開機的。

Steve則拿了雞蛋和培根準備做早餐，他和善的問Peter要不要做一份他的。

「謝謝不用了，隊長，你們……」Peter覺得這是有些奇怪但是莫名溫馨的家庭早晨場景，難得晚起的爸爸媽媽問孩子要不要一起吃早餐之類的，不過通常不會有那麼多……爸爸還是媽媽啊？爸爸們？

「什麼事？」Steve回問，Peter今天有點反常，他平時說話可不會像現在這樣吞吞吐吐的，Peter不會是生病了吧？

「沒事，我要準備去上學了，呵呵。」Peter把沒說出口的問句吞回去，畢竟「你們四個一起出現是因為昨天晚上睡在一起嗎？」這種話可不是良好的早晨問候語，Peter在腦中模擬四人睡一起畫面，又因為太震撼了，馬上把那畫面從腦中清除。

Peter被自己的想法雷到，就算Steve和Tony他們真的是Avenger的大家長！他也不想知道他們的私生活，謝謝。Peter趕緊抓起書包想逃離這詭異的情況，他走到門口的時候才想起那件事。

「嗯，你們可能已經知道了，不過看起來又像是不知道，所以，嗯……我也不知道你們到底知不知道啦。」Peter開始語無倫次，畢竟這麼做有一小點背叛隊友的嫌疑，就算我不說，他們也是遲早會發現的，Peter在心中安慰自己。

「Peter有話直說。」第一個喝到咖啡回了神的Tony說。

「就是雖然神奇四俠出去度假了不過平行時空機還在巴斯德大廈裡我想你們應該知道這件事吧我說完了我要去上學了Bye bye！」Peter深吸一口氣，說話也不斷句的把事情說完後就溜走了，上帝保佑他不要讓其他隊友知道是他去告密，或著應該說請Jarvis保佑可憐的小蜘蛛。

四人面面相覷，怎麼昨天就沒有人發現這個邏輯誤區呢？神奇四俠出去負波帶度假，只代表了他們家裡沒人，不代表他們家裡的平行時空機不能用啊，這裡可是有三個Tony呢，有什麼能難倒他們呢？

 

+++

 

在Steve與Reed通話商借機器後，他們來到平行時空機前，Anthony很熟悉的坐到操作台前。

「你會用？」Tony隨意的問。

「當然，我曾經掉到過其他平行時空過，我當然要學會怎麼用要不然我早瘋掉了。」Anthony臉色有點難看，估計是又想起了他那次悲慘的經歷。

「Edward，給我你身上的東西，必須是從你原本世界來的。」Anthony打起精神，他要先送Edward回去。

Edward把裝甲上一個可拆卸的小零件交給Anthony，透過機器的掃描很快地找到Edward所屬的世界，對方世界的復仇者們也正著急的找Edward，老大一群人圍在機器旁討論。

「Tony！」連接上對方世界後，那邊的Steve馬上衝到屏幕前焦急地喊著，Edward覺得他的Steve行為十分讓人感動，但其他人則是被突然放大的方下巴嚇到說不出話來。

「哇喔，你們可以等一下再上演重逢戲碼，現在Edward去那邊站好，我們要把你送回去，等下開了門走進去就是了。」Anthony說道，心中有些羨慕，不知道他自己世界的復仇者有沒有在找他呢？Anthony在心中苦笑。

在Anthony的操作下，連接兩個世界的大門出現在Edward和那個世界的Steve面前，半透明的薄膜擋不住兩人深情的眼神，當然除了他們倆之外的所有人都覺得這畫面詭異到爆表了。

「Steve！」Edward衝進他的Steve懷裡，而他的Steve擁抱住他，那個世界的復仇者們也湊過來拍拍Edward的背，Edward回過頭對這個世界笑一笑，說了句謝謝，揮手向他們告別，Anthony切斷了與那個世界的連結。

螢幕轉為一片漆黑，屏幕中間不停地跳出Error的字樣。

「它壞了。」Anthony轉過椅子一臉無辜的對Tony和Steve聳肩。

「嘿，我知道你不想回去，但你必須回去，你的世界需要你。」Tony翻了個白眼，走過去雙手搭在Anthony的肩上，棕中眼充滿認真。

「不，他們不需要，我只會搞砸一切，他們沒有我會更好，我可以去幫你開董事會或著代替你承受Pepper的尖叫，我們一起工作效率會更好的，讓我留在這吧！我不想回去。」Anthony口不擇言，不用想也知道他絕對做不到那些承諾。

Tony知道他只是在害怕，一個人要有多後悔才會害怕回到自己家啊？Tony了解那種感受，但他們最終都會回去，回去屬於他們的地方。

「不要徬徨，回到當初你最想離去的地方。」Tony的手悄悄的放到控制台上，調出了Anthony原本的世界。

「你會發現總有人在盼望你的歸來。」Tony按下啟動鍵，平行時空門的另一端是Anthony所屬世界的巴氏大廈，正對著門的是看起來疲憊甚至有些憔悴的Steven Rogers，他在看到平行時空門開啟的同時，眼中重新燃起了希望。

Steven快步走到門前望著Anthony，他張開口像是想說什麼，Anthony心中暗自期待著，但最後Steven只說了「Tony請你回來，我們需要你。」

是我們而不是我啊，Anthony在心中嘆息，他又何必期待Steven會說什麼好聽的話，他沒有直接把門關上就不錯了，我們？恐怕沒有幾個人想要他回去吧！

Anthony深呼吸，還是從椅子上站起身，就在他走進門前的一霎那被Tony拉住了。

「耶，你忘了兩樣東西。」Tony把他的肩膀往下壓說，Tony沒有穿裝甲，和全副武裝的Anthony相比更矮了。

Tony把用來定位的小零件塞進Anthony手裡，Anthony看著Tony，好奇他指的另外一樣東西是什麼？

Tony笑了笑，Anthony可以在他的棕色大眼裡看到惡作劇的神采，Tony想幹嘛？隨後就被腦後的一股壓力拉的向前，同時感覺到Tony乾燥的嘴唇，Anthony張大眼搞不清楚他為何被Tony強吻。

「你想看到你的Steve失控的模樣嗎？想的話，就閉上眼，裝作很享受的樣子。」Tony輕聲說，Anthony瞄了一眼Steven，他的臉色果然變的鐵青，唉呦喂，回去肯定要倒大楣了，Anthony眨眨眼，開心的投入到這個吻中。

直到一雙手把他們兩個分開，並且把Anthony推回他原本的世界。

Anthony原本以為他會跌在地上，這也沒什麼，他穿著裝甲呢，就算被砸進大樓裡也不會那麼疼，但是他發現Steven接住了他，雖然他一臉怒容，Anthony微笑，覺得在心底期待Steven的懲罰的自己實在有夠犯賤。

「那個小個子的男人是誰？」Steven聽起來快氣炸了。

「那個世界的我啊，你該不會吃醋了吧？隊長，這可不像你喔！」Anthony安撫性的抱了下Steven，Steven僵住了，愣了一會後也回抱他，他的裝甲發出有點不妙的喀啦聲。

「我有機會再去找你！」Anthony對著Tony說。

「隨時歡迎。」Tony舔舔下唇，像是在回味那個吻的樣子。

「我不准！」Anthony的Steve說，隨即扳過Anthony的頭，給他一個久違的熱吻，Anthony閉上眼睛享受它，沒有注意到Tony在此時切斷了兩個世界的聯繫。

+++

「你的自戀又提升了一個新的層次。」Steve挑了挑眉，對Tony剛才的行為感到無奈。

「放心，我親愛的甜心，我還是最愛你的。」Tony開心的攬著Steve，也給了他一個火辣的親吻。

最終，Tony們都安全的回到了他們的世界，至於荒唐的一夜對他們有什麼影響呢？恐怕只有他們自己還有他們的Steve才知道了。

The End正文完結


	2. 616漫畫世界番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：Steve口中的Tony是指上文的Anthony，文中的賈維斯是指把Tony帶大的真人老管家，不是AI版，AI的我會寫作Jarvis。

Steve view

Steve其實很少會去想他和Tony到底是什麼關係，但現在他有多時間來思考這個問題，朋友、炮友、親人、或是搭檔？

他們是朋友，或者曾經是，Steve懷念那些和Tony一起上街巡邏的日子，夏日午後的紐約城，通常會因為太熱了沒有什麼壞人出來搗蛋，巡邏後他們甚至會跑到中央公園閒逛，買個甜筒或是甜甜圈之類的來個小野餐，他會嘲笑Tony鬍子上的糖粉，Tony會笑話他像個耶誕老人似的冰淇淋鬍子，然後他們會一起大笑地躺在草地上，那時候的一切美好到令人想掉淚。

 

他們又不只是朋友，沒有哪個人會和朋友上床的，那是炮友的事，兩者不能混為一談，在二十一世紀生活這麼久了他當然知道「炮友」這個詞及其意義。

他愛死了Tony水汪汪的藍眼睛，他覺得那時候自己很傻，他怎麼可能沒發現Tony和Iron Man是同一人呢？那雙同時有著智慧和孩子氣的雙眼可不是隨便什麼人都有的。

他也愛極Tony的小鬍子，雖然他每次都抱怨接吻時Tony的鬍子扎得他有點痛，才怪，他當然沒那麼細皮嫩肉，他總不能實話實說，Tony只要拿小鬍子磨蹭他的臉頰就可以讓他硬起來。

 

但他們同時也跟其他女人交往，Tony和各種名模、記者或著天知道是什麼人(偶爾甚至不是人)，他和Sharon或者其他人，他們不在乎彼此的女人，因為他們知道只有對方是不一樣。

或許吧，但都這時候他何必自欺欺人，他在乎Tony身邊的其他人，雖然他不想讓自己顯得像個斤斤計較又善妒的蠢蛋，他當然在乎，要不然在他看到Tony和Janet約會時會生氣的要求他們分手；或著是瞧見Tony又和某個金髮記者上床後，就跑去找Sharon求她當他的女朋友，可是除了親吻外從來沒碰過她，而她也因此跟他分手。

 

Tony也許算的上是親人，畢竟在他醒來一無所有的時候是Tony組建了復仇者，提供了Stark老宅作為基地，做出了數不清的奉獻和犧牲，但親人應該是當你失落的時候站在你身邊支持你、張開雙臂擁抱你的人，而不是當你最需要他支持的時候反對你、將你逮捕入獄的人。

每當Steve想起那時的Tony心中就會升起一股複雜的感情，難過和憤怒雜揉在一起，為什麼要被背叛我？為什麼你不支持我？你不是應該是第一個跳出來支持我的人嗎？

他曾經大吼著問Tony「這到底值不值得？」為了更高的權力為了他所說的人民的權力？那超級英雄算什麼呢？挺身而出保護平民的他們算什麼呢？他們或許可以為了保護民眾而死，但他們的親人呢？他們所重視的那些人呢？敵在暗，我在明，這從來都不是一個好的戰略，Tony和政府所要求的註冊法，無疑就是把超級英雄們從自己的保護中拖出來叫他們去死。

Tony怎麼會不明白這個道理？但現在說些都太遲了，就算他親身聽到Tony說「不值得」也太遲了。

他現在就是一個被困在自身回憶中的幽靈，除此之外什麼也不是，Steve在潮濕的角落把自己窩成一團來減小受力面積，在最後一個看到他一動也不動以為他掛掉的小混混走開後，他才慢慢地爬起來，他的童年可不是令人愉快地記憶，從來都不是。

+++

Steve作夢也沒想到是紅骷髏復活了他。

他想過會是Dr. Strange或是X-men的天使、靈丹派，甚至是再生器之類的(就算沒這東西，Tony應該也會弄一個出來)。

但Steve從沒有考慮過紅骷髏，雖然把他的身體當作容器這想法不可取，但他倒是真的要感謝紅骷髏把他復活這回事。

復活後的世界依然亂套，打完紅骷髏馬上就是外星人入侵，最後一切都好像回復原狀，但卻又有些不同。

譬如說他和Tony的感情。

在公事上的相處沒有任何問題，他們依然可以並肩作戰，甚至是默契絕佳的好搭檔，在眾人面前也恢復的以前朋友的那種感覺，但他沒有辦法和Tony兩個人獨處，那太尷尬。

除了賈維斯之外沒有其他復仇者知道他們在一起過，或許金鋼狼知道，但他從來不多嘴，就算他的鼻子比狗還靈敏，他的嘴通常也只用來喝啤酒，而賈維斯則是某一個早晨發現的，那是個意外，他真的沒想到會有人在那時候去廚房。

在經過那一串亂七八糟的事情後，他依然很愛Tony，但他從沒摸清過Tony的想法，或許Tony不想要再和他發生關係了(這真的有可能，以鑒於他們糟糕的過往)，或許Tony決定找個不會朝他大吼要他不要去送死的人定下來，但說真的Tony太愛找死了。

就如同這一次，異次元黑洞在紐約到處亂開，超級英雄們忙得焦頭爛額，他只是抬起頭想看一眼Tony那時的情況，卻沒想到看到令他幾乎心碎的畫面。

Tony的身影進入在一個黑洞之中，當他進去後那個黑洞也隨之不見。他不知道是那個黑洞正好開在他的飛行軌跡上或是Tony自願飛進那個黑洞的，他不知道，他也不在乎。

他在乎的從來只有Tony，just Tony.

他不知道Tony看到他屍體的時候是不是這種感覺，但他現在覺得糟透了，比和Tony對峙的時候還糟，就好像世界突然在你面前崩潰，而你卻什麼也不能做，只能袖手旁觀，不，甚至比那還糟，那畫面好像把他的內臟全部都扯出來再泡器到地上，把他的靈魂從身體裡取出並撕碎化為齋粉。

Tony是他的全部，他不能沒有他。

他沒聽見其他復仇者在公用頻道裡大吼大叫的，他就像是被凍回了冰棍，Tony可能死掉的事實讓他無法忍受，剛剛那可能是他見到Tony的最後一面。

而他今天早上還跟Tony吵架，說甜甜圈不是個合格的早餐，他怎麼能讓這個變成他們的最後一次談話？

直到Peter那孩子降落在他面前拍他的肩膀，對他說「嘿，隊長Tony會沒事的，黑洞難不倒他的，他以前也到過別的平行世界去啊！他會回來的。」

對，Tony不會死的，Tony怎麼可能會死，Tony沒死於絕境注射，Tony怎麼可能會死於一個愚蠢的黑洞。

他深呼吸，強作鎮定地重新指揮戰場，忽略Peter有些擔心他的肢體動作。

+++

他要求所有有空的復仇者到巴斯德大廈在平行世界裡尋找Tony，幾乎可以說得上是請求了。

他不能沒有Tony。

Tony可以不愛他，不喜歡他，甚至恨他，他都無所謂，但他要Tony活著，活得好好的他就心滿意足了。

可是到處都沒有他的Tony，就好像他突然消失了一樣，Reed安慰他不要緊，也許只是還沒找到罷了，每秒都有不同的平行世界產生，也許他是跑到了那些平行世界而已。

除此之外他還能有什麼其他想法呢？他相信Tony一定還活著，或許只是被困住了一時之間還沒辦法回來罷了。

八個小時過去，大家還是一無所獲，他依然很焦慮，直到Peter突然往螢幕上噴了一口水，嗆得老半天說不出話來，Steve上前查看，發現他就只是單純的嗆到而已，他細問Peter原因。

「嗝……你知道的，現在時間有點晚了……而那個世界的Tony是成年人，所以就……我發誓我不是故意的。」Peter舉手發誓，臉頰露出來的緋紅和他自己的制服有的比。

「喔，我知道了。」他點頭表示理解，這還真是無法避免，重新回到自己的座位繼續去尋找他的Tony，他相信他的Tony一定在某個世界活得好好的。

Peter view

 

Peter慶幸自己及時把螢幕給關了，難保隊長看到剛剛那幕不會在Tony回來後把他給怎麼了，不過，三個Tony和一個隊長？到底是誰想到這主意的？Peter都不知道該說什麼，又不是在拍奇怪的變態色情片。

幸好不是隊長看到，要不然又要發生一次內戰了，不過話說回來內戰真的只是因為他們兩個不合引起的嗎？Peter有注意到隊長看到Tony消失時的眼神，他在Aunt May身上看過，當Uncle Ban死的時候，Aunt May的眼神就是那個樣子，好像心臟被突然凍結再被敲碎，失去摯愛的惶恐。

那可不像是朋友發生意外時的反應。

Peter想起Gwen，想起那時傷痛欲絕的自己，自責幾乎淹沒了他。

他可以理解隊長現在著急的心情，但他絕對不可能告訴他Tony目前的 消息。

真不知道Tony到底是怎麼想的，Peter覺得這位天才有時候真的沒在動腦筋，譬如內戰的時候，譬如剛才，他是想讓隊長吃醋嗎？還是想讓隊長直接殺了他啊？

算了，這些都不是他該煩惱的，他現在只需要把那個世界定位好，然後裝模作樣的繼續找或是想個好理由溜開，唉，好像不能溜走，他不能讓別人看到Tony在做什麼，難保再次看到的那個人會大嘴巴的告訴Steve實情。

Peter再次詛咒自己的濫好人性格，但還是留下來確保Steve不會看到影像。

Anthony view

回到自己世界的Anthony瞪大眼驚訝的接受Steve給他的親吻，那好像要把他拆吃入腹的親吻，Steve的手緊緊抓著他的臉頰，力度之大讓Anthony以為那會留下瘀青，Steve的另隻手則抱緊他的腰，Anthony好像聽到裝甲被大力擠壓所發出的哀鳴，但同時Anthony也感覺到Steve的手在顫抖，Steve這是在害怕失去他嗎？

Anthony有一絲疑惑，但他的注意力很快就被周圍的人表情扯走了，Anthony掃了一眼周圍目瞪口呆的復仇者們，Steve有沒有意識到，他們正在向所有復仇者出櫃啊？Anthony有些好笑的想。

少數幾個不同的是金鋼狼和Peter，金鋼狼是一臉我早就知道的不耐煩，而Peter是好像知道什麼的尷尬，他剛剛檢查平行時空機的時候就發現到這個世界已經和Tony那個世界有連結了，所以Tony才能那麼快送他回來，所以說連結是Peter設置的嗎？應該是的，是什麼時候設置的呢？他設置的時候又看到什麼了呢？

不管Peter看到什麼他應該都沒有說出去，畢竟如果他說了Steve就不會像這樣擁吻他了，等會再想這些事吧，他現在要好好享受他的Steve久違的吻。

Anthony閉上眼，投入到親吻之中，還是他的Steve才能給他這樣的感覺，充滿力量、溫暖火熱的感覺，彷彿被全心全力的愛著，好像世界上他最重要的錯覺。

Steve直到Anthony有些氣息不穩才放開他，但也只是放過他的唇，Steve的手還是佔有慾濃厚的緊緊摟住他的腰，Anthony真的懷疑等下要去檢查一下腰部的裝甲有沒有被Steve捏壞了。

「嗯，Hi？」Anthony看向Steve的藍眼睛，清澈透藍的天空，他的天空，但是此時那裡寫滿了擔憂。

「我差點以為你死了，你就在我面前飛進那個黑洞，音訊全無。」Steve溫暖了大手摩娑Anthony的臉，好像在確認他的存在，Anthony頓時感到有些內疚。

「我沒事啊，我不就站在這嗎？」Anthony安慰Steve，手安撫性的摸了Steve的背。

「幸好你還活著。」Steve又吻了他一下，沒有深吻，好像只是為了確定他的存在。

「我們這是……和好了？」Anthony小心翼翼的問，他可不希望他會錯意了。

「I love you.」Anthony被Steve突如其來的告白弄得有點矇，他沒有幻聽吧？他怎麼覺得他好像聽到了永遠都聽不到的事呢？

「我無法忍受，在你離開前我們的最後一面是在為了早餐不該吃什麼而吵架。」Steve隨後又說，Anthony隨即回過神來，這才是他的Steve嗎，我愛你什麼的果然是幻聽。

「沒關係的，我接受你的道歉。」Anthony大度的說，隨即轉念一想。

「這代表我以後可以吃甜甜圈當早餐了嗎？」Anthony睜大眼睛開心地問。

「No way.我是為你的健康著想。」Steve皺起眉頭，一本正經地說。

「I hate you！」Anthony皺著眉說，Steve可不可以不要這麼婆婆媽媽啊！他開始想念另個世界的Steve了啦。

616番外完結


	3. 備註

漫畫備註

Reed Richards(里德•理查茲/神奇隊長/姊夫) 是Fantastic Four (神奇四俠/驚奇四超人)的橡皮人，科學家，建了一個平行時空機，基本上漫畫裡面除了魔法外，有關平行時空的問題大多都是他搞出來的。

負波帶：動畫中關超級罪犯的地方。

巴斯德大廈/巴氏大廈：神奇四俠的總部。

平行時空機：漫畫裡叫The Bridge，是姐夫用來偷窺參考其他世界的機器，也可以把人送到其他世界去，不過方便起見我還是稱它為平行時空機吧。

Dr. Strange：奇異博士/奇異法師，原本是個外科醫生，因緣際會下得到魔法的力量，還有要守衛魔法界的責任的樣子(這不太確定)，光照會的發起者(我個人覺得他跟Tony長得很像，除了鬢上的一點白髮)

Gwen：Peter的初戀女友，新版的超凡蜘蛛俠第一集的女主角，在漫畫中墜落橋下時因Peter的蜘蛛絲沒有抓對位置使得她頸椎斷裂而死。(內戰時Tony拿她舉例，說如果新的超級英雄有被教導就不會發生這樣的事)

科普備註

迅猛龍：生活在白堊紀，成體身高不足一公尺的肉食恐龍，腦重/體重比在恐龍中相當大。(我會跟你說我其實在這裡有點黑Tony嗎?)  
http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%BF%85%E7%8C%9B%E9%BE%8D

古代蜻蜓：生活在石炭紀，兩翼展開約75cm，目前所知最大的昆蟲。(我感覺他挺像Hulk的，綠色，最大之類的)  
http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B7%A8%E8%84%88%E8%9C%BB%E8%9C%93

蟲洞：或稱時空蟲洞，又稱愛因斯坦-羅森橋，是宇宙中可能存在的連接兩個不同時空的狹窄隧道。(就是Thor老家那個彩虹橋啦XD)  
http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%99%AB%E6%B4%9E

麥比烏斯圈：一種數學、物理學上的概念，在文章只取任何一点或一个事物都与其他所有的宇宙万物相通相连，是不可分割的、不可遗漏的概念。  
http://baike.baidu.com/view/90837.htm

銜尾蛇：有多種解讀方式，但在文章中僅取無限循環的意義。  
http://baike.baidu.com/view/1599687.htm

The navy’s party：海軍派對，據說是一部多P的GV，因為片中人都穿著海軍制服而得名，後來可以用來代稱多P聚會，不過我也沒看過不確定。(歡迎來資源我這個)

句子備註

「很好啊，我們才剛交往沒多久，不過Pepper總是抓到我在開會的時候在紙上塗鴉小愛心。」Edward笑得一副人生贏家的樣子

這句話是向「幸福婚姻法則」致意，那篇裡面的Tony也被Pepper抓到在紙上畫愛心，超可愛的，尤其是反派設定實在很萌啊XD(這篇SY有人翻，直接打名字搜的到)

 

「Hey, Good Samaritan, don’t do that, just sex?」(嘿，好心的撒瑪利亞人啊，不要這樣做….) 

好心的撒瑪利亞人，聖經故事，一個人在旅途中被人搶了打傷丟在郊外，一個祭司視而不見的走過去，另外一個利未人也視而不見走過去，只有一位好心的撒馬利亞人停下來幫助他。

Anthony說這句話有兩個意思  
第一個意思是說Steve是撒瑪利亞人，因為本來應該要幫助他的祭司(指Anthony自己的Steve)沒有幫助他(愛他)，反而是撒瑪利亞人(199999!Steve)幫助(憐憫/愛)他。

第二個意思是因為好心的撒瑪利亞人對旅人是憐憫，但是Anthony要的不是199999!Steve的憐憫心，他要的只是單純的滾床單。

因為這是修改後才加進去的內容，而且還只有兩個字，所以不知道有多少人看到，就算看到了可能也不理解，所以就在最後說一下，我想Tony應該不是基督教教徒，但Tony生活在西方就算不是教徒，也會耳濡目染這些知識。

PS. 利未人：猶太人中的祭司支派，摩西十戒的那個摩西也是這個支派的人。  
撒馬利亞人：與外族通婚過的猶太人，被純血猶太人瞧不起。

 

「Don’t teach your grandmother how to suck your eggs.」(雙關語翻出來沒味道，請看下面解釋)

這是句諺語，原句是”Don’t teach your grandmother how to suck eggs.”，意思為”不要班門弄斧”，直譯是”不要教你奶奶如何吸雞蛋”我只加了一個your就變成Dirty talk了，不是我的錯，原句太令人想歪了。

Tony的話也是雙關語，第一是照字面上的意思 ”不要教你奶奶我如何吸你的蛋蛋”還有他沒有把your grandmother改成me是因為他常嘲笑Steve年齡大到可以當他爺爺，所以他自己就是奶奶。

第二個意思是Tony的口交技術很好，要Steve不要在自己面前班門弄斧想要指導他。

 

「Incredible, invincible, and inapproachable. But I prefer to your amazing ass!」  
(不敢置信的、無堅不摧的、無可比擬的，不過我還是比較喜歡你那令人吃驚的屁股。)  
前三個形容詞是在形容隊長的X能力，中間那個invincible是動畫版的妮妮出場詞Invincible Iron Man(無堅不摧的鋼鐵人)，我還為了湊齊三個I開頭的單字去翻辭典，後面的Amazing是小蜘蛛的出場詞Amazing Spider Man，雖然是我自己湊的，但我很喜歡這個明明看起來很正常實際上卻髒髒的句子。


	4. 後記

後記

 

希望我沒有把這文寫得像三個飢渴的蕩夫強上一個良家夫男，就算有，也請相信那不是我的本意XD

越寫越覺得像是隊長的賀文(時間上也從RDJ生賀一直拖到隊長生賀了啊)，不過我相信他們四個人都很爽就是了。

感謝大家的支持和不嫌棄，目前寫起來最爽的還是全員歡樂文，看到大家說就算沒肉也可以，光看三個Tony互相嘴砲也很開心，我一方面覺得暗爽，另一方面又覺得他們三個人的嘴砲其實被我寫得有點沒水準，感覺像是無聊的貴婦們在互嗆，或是女高中生在欺負人，當然啦，這篇肉才是重點，所以以上都請忽略。

然後三人在實驗室聊的內容其實是在點每個人的時間點，Edward是從動畫第二季完結後的時間穿越過來的，他那時候已經和他的Steve搞上了；Anthony則是從內戰後黑暗王朝開始前的那一小段時間穿過來的，他和他的Steve在那個時間點關係不冷不熱，所以最後Tony才會配合Anthony演戲來刺激616隊長。

下面是看起來很怪且很OOC的理由解釋，我承認我沒寫在文裡是因為這些理由看起來都挺爛的。

對於四人來說參加這場遊戲的理由如下  
Steve：讓Tony相信自己可以為他做出的事，即便那件事違背了他的道德觀  
Tony：看看Steve有其他的選擇的情況下，他還會會不會選擇自己嗎?  
Anthony：能與Steve(就算是不同世界的)來一發的機會  
Edward：對他的Steve來個考驗，看他面對他身上的痕跡後的反應，還有算是最後的單身派對。

這樣的解釋會讓Steve看起來挺OOC的，不過說實話Steve會願意參加一個性愛派對那本身就是OOC。

Edward的部分雖然沒有寫明，不過仔細看應該還是可以瞧出端倪，Edward知道自己沒有絕境系統，不可能像其他人一樣那麼快修復身上的痕跡，可是他卻沒有阻止其他人在他身上留下抓痕，他的經歷相較其他人非常順遂，和Steve的感情也是，他聽了其他人的經歷後有些慌恐。

 

然後這篇文用英文表達的方式好像有點多，嗯啊，希望翻譯腔沒有太重，不過歐美同人有翻譯腔應該是好事？總之感謝看到這裡的各位，這篇其實挺雷的半PWP文沒有把你們嚇跑。(而且我這神爛的渣速度也沒有讓你們棄坑)


	5. Easter Egg

彩蛋《剪不斷˙理還亂》  
(電影Steve、漫畫Steven、動畫Stevenson/Stephanie)

 

Anthony和Steven坐在沙發上和坐在對面的Tony還有Steve大眼瞪小眼，Steven瞪著Tony，並且帶著佔有慾的用手緊摟著Anthony的腰，讓Anthony不得不緊貼著他坐著。

場面有些尷尬。

好吧，是非常尷尬。

面前這兩位根本不像是分手狀態的樣子，跑來異世界度蜜月的夫夫才是他們兩個人的真正目的吧？Steve在心中想。

「我是有想過你會回來看我們，但我沒想到你會……」Steve打破沉默。

「回來得這麼快。」Tony接話到，好吧，他以為那樣做會幫到Anthony的，看起來是那樣也沒錯，他們到底來幹嘛的？

就在這個尷尬的時候起居室出現了一個黑洞。

「Oh, no.」Steve驚恐的說。

「NO！NO！NO！！！！」Tony則是尖叫出聲。

 

真˙The End


End file.
